Tricky Treason
by Xiaolang's Ying Fa
Summary: Jounouchi comes up with a wicked idea...so what does Kaiba have to do with it? Joukai, that means Jounouchi-seme people! - Along with some off pairings that are not really mentioned.
1. Chapter One

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Hello, all. This is one of my newer fics that I wrote during my freshmen year at school. This was also co-written with Shine and Sakari, my two anime lovin' friends. . This is our first Jou-seme Seto-uke fic, so if it's a little odd, that's just us trying to work out the bugs, -.- Thanks, and remember to review! (excluding my fic Our Secret Past)

Pairing: Joukai (Jounouchi/Seto)

Rating: R

Summery: Jounouchi comes up with a wicked idea…so, what does Kaiba have to do with it?

Dedication: I hereby dedicate the first chapter of Tricky Treason to ColeyCarissa because today just so happens to be her birthday! Otanjoubi Omedetou Hon! Love ya! And I hope you enjoy!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Are you sure you want to go through with it?" A tall brunet questioned.

"Sure I'm sure." The blond assured.

"I dunno…doesn't it seem a bit risky, Jounouchi?"

"Stop being such a chicken, Honda! I want this, so I'm gonna take it. By force if I have to." The blond smirked.

"Don't you think you'll get hurt?"

"Not if my plan goes accordingly."

"But Jounouchi! He's stronger than you! Every time you two fight, he always has you pinned! Always!"

"Don't worry." Jounouchi said, chuckling. "I saw him staring at me throughout the week. Plus, I caught his eye at least twice—and believe me, what I saw was not hate."

"Are you sure you're not just seeing what you want to see? Jounouchi, look man, I've known you forever…Are you sure you're not just frustrated you cant have him?"

"Honda, its not that! Believe me. I know what I saw."

"Yeah, you also said you saw Utada Hikaru in your bedroom before."

"I was drunk!"

"You still say you saw her."

"That was a long time ago. Okay? Believe me. By the end of the week, I'll have fucked that bastard CEO senseless."

"Has anyone ever told you you're a horny dog?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure _he_ will." Jounouchi said, laughing. Honda joined him, patting the blond on his shoulder.

"Just remember not to get caught up in that lust of your. I know how much you _love_ that bastard's body." Honda mumbled, rolling his eyes. Jounouchi tinged pink and looked a bit sheepish.

"Yeah man, I can't wait to do this…"

"Well, I think you deserve it after all the work you put into it." Honda murmured. "After he finds out how much work you've done and how complex it is…I don't think he'll ever call you koinu-baka ever again."

"Man, I'm gettin' off just thinkin' about it."

"Where are you planning on doing it—ya know, just so I don't ever go in there again…"

"Mizuki-sensei's lecture room."

"Echo…nice effect, you are smart, Jounouchi."

"Oh yeah, its my dream to hear his pretty voice calling out for me in an echoing room."

"How long have you been planning this?" Honda asked skeptically.

"About five months." Jounouchi answered, grinning.

"What day are you planning on?"

"Monday. That way, he'll see me throughout the week. Damn. I wonder what his face'll look like afterwards…Oh, what a _pleasure_ this will be…" Jounouchi said, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"Are you sure this will work?" Honda asked the blond.

"Stop worrying…its foolproof." Jounouchi assured him.

x

Jounouchi woke up Monday morning devoid of the usual groaning then rolling out of bed with deliberate slowness. He sprang to his feet, today was the day he'd been waiting for. He showered and dressed in the clothes he had laid out yesterday, and pulled a brush through his long unruly blond hair. The plan continuously ran through his head as he went on with his morning chores. He double, triple and quadruple checked his plan for any flaws, finding none, as he knew he wouldn't. It was perfect, nothing could possibly go wrong. He smirked as he checked over himself in the mirror, the school's uniform no longer was an innocent as it had started out. The white undershirt was skintight and unbuttoned to the point that anyone could only barely see a dusty nub just shy of the collar. The blue overcoat was just as tight, the sleeves flaring out lightly along his knuckles. And the pants…skintight and had a leathery texture to it. He admired his ass in the mirror, yup, it hugged him just so…showing off all possible curves the blond had. He hoped to attract a lot of attention, from both other people and the sexy CEO. He hoped it had the effect of bringing jealousy onto the scene as well.

"Kaiba Seto, here I come…ready or not!" he said, smiling roguishly.

He planned for 6th hour, right after lunch, it was their study hall. Their teacher; Tsukino-sensei never even bothered to take role. Those who stayed, great. Those who left, great. Note her enthusiasm. Kaiba would get a pass right at the beginning of the hour. Kaiba, one known to never be late, would head directly to the assigned room, Jounouchi already inside. From then on out, it was all…or absolutely nothing. If Jounouchi didn't catch his attention…it would be doomed from the get-go. But he was sure it would work. He knew…there was something about the way the brunet looked at him. He was interested. More than interested. Now all Jounouchi had to do was help it along…just give it a little shove. The only problem in his plan was the wait! 6th hour seemed so long away…He was an impatient person. This day was going to _crawl_ by.

He checked himself once more before heading off to school. Handcuffs, check. Ties, check. He-he, lubricant, check. Everything was set to the second. Jounouchi held the only key to the room in his pocket. No one could get in and no one could get out. But he was sure neither him nor Kaiba would care once things started to heat up.

He arrived on the school grounds in record time, his eagerness betraying him. He saw Yuugi and approached him slowly.

"Jounouchi-kun!" the boy called out.

"Yeah, hiya Yuugi. What's up?" Yuugi cocked his head to the side, glancing up and down the blond's body.

"What happened to your uniform, Jounouchi?"

"Huh?" Jounouchi said, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, nothing. I just…killed it that's all."

"Really? What the occasion?" Yuugi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My plan's today." Yuugi's eyes widened.

"Really?! Wow! I hope you can pull it off! Good luck man!"

"Thanks…anyways, have you seen the jackass anywhere?"

"No. But I did see him earlier this morning."

"Good, that means he's here." Jounouchi grinned.

"Man am I glad it's not me you're lustin' after!" Yuugi said. "I'd bolt from here to Mexico! You're starting to scare me, Jounouchi." Jounouchi laughed.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. I know this'll work. That man isn't gonna know what hit him." Yuugi grinned.

"Well, I gotta go…call me later and tell me how it went!"

"I will." Jounouchi promised. The bell rang for first hour, both boys going their separate ways. His spirits were soaring, he had a feeling this would turn out to be the best day in all of school history. As the day progressed, Jounouchi became antsy. He was fidgeting and constantly checking the clock. It wasn't sixth hour yet…nope, not yet…not now either. Nope…not yet…He scolded himself, it wasn't like this was his first time or anything! Jounouchi sweatdropped and decided it would be better to pay attention to the teacher not the clock.

Kaiba Seto…hell, he was doing the undoable! No one had ever even seen the man with his shirt off before! Jounouchi nodded to himself, this would definitely _not_ be a one time thing.

Second hour passed and third hour rolled around, Jounouchi having that hour with the brunet. He smirked, wondering how Kaiba would react. He walked in early, wanting the CEO to get a good look, since he was always the first in the class anyway. He watched the blue-eyed god out of the corner of his eye.

And what a reaction he received! The brunet's normally cool azure eyes widened and his cheeks burnt bright pink, if only for a second. Jounouchi tried not to laugh. It was hilarious! Especially how he embarrassingly averted his eyes, trying to make it look like he hadn't been staring. He smirked, another plan having formulated in his mind. He bent backwards, arching his back to create a popping sound. Kaiba's heads snapped back to watch. Jounouchi snickered and licked his lips slowly, sexily. Kaiba's jaw nearly dropped.

He didn't know what that blond's plan was, but he was getting' a free show and that was all that mattered. The CEO eyes the bit of flesh shown below the collarbone…the buttons had…somehow…come undone. Kaiba gulped down the lump forming in his throat.

Jounouchi grinned, his plan was working! He took out a piece of paper and began doodling, seeing as there was nothing better to do. He glanced over at Kaiba, who was still staring.

"Can I _do_ _any_thing for you, Kaiba?" he asked his voice low and sultry.

"U-um I-I-um I—OF COURSE NOT!" he shouted, face a beautiful maroon color. Jounouchi chuckled and raised an eyebrow in Kaiba's direction. The brunet stiffly turned away.

"Whatever you say, Kaiba…whatever you say." He tried to make the words as broad as he could and it seemed to work, the brunet's face turned ever more bright.

Jounouchi faced the front and started to doodle again when the teacher and other students entered the class. He let the doodle slide to his lap where Kaiba could see, it was a picture of an empty neko suit with a chain and bell collar on the neck. The chain led to a picture of Jounouchi holding it.

On the side of the picture it read: 'Guess who fills the suit?' Jounouchi glanced over, sure enough, Kaiba's face was bright pink. He shook it off and glared at the blond.

5th hour came and went with much apprehension. 11th grade students went to lunch straight after while Jounouchi multitasked. He ate while he set up the bait.

"Is everything set?" Honda asked.

"Just about…" Jounouchi murmured, fidgeting with his handcuffs. "Hopefully I wont have to use them." He commented. "Honda, will you sign the pass?"

"Sure thing, Anzu filled out Kaiba's name in that neat cursive-y girly handwriting, right?"

"Yup, now I just need you to forge it." Jounouchi said, eyes still fixated on the cuffs in his hands. Honda always had that specialty. Forging. He could forge even Katsuya's mother! And he'd never even _seen_ her handwriting!

"Principal or secretary?"

"Principal please, I want Kaiba there as fast as he can."

"Gotcha. Okay, all set. Are you gonna head down there early?"

"Yeah. Who's gonna be the messenger?"

"Anzu. She has student service 6th hour, lucky you Jou. So I'll give the pass to her, I already told her about your plan so she'll be happy to comply. She'll take it down to your study hall and Yuugi made sure to check you out of study hall today for tutoring a 6th grader named Shizuka." Honda said. "Damn Jouno. You sure are lucky to have such good friends. We all have a part in this!" Jounouchi smirked.

"Yep. I owe you guys big. So, recap: Anzu takes it down to Tsukino's study hall, gives it to Kaiba. I'm checked out for tutoring Kawai Shizuka-I swear no one yet has figured out she's my sister-The lecture hall is free 6th and 7th hour the teacher is on hiatus in Australia. Nobody's scheduled to be in there and I have the only lock key. Oh damn this is going to be great!" Jounouchi exclaimed. He patted Honda on the shoulder. "Thanks Honda. You're the greatest. I'm gonna get down there and set up the room. Have Anzu send him down as fast as she can. I want the whole hour to torture him…"

"Good luck man. Hope the gods are on your side."

"Don't worry. They are." Jounouchi replied with a cocky smirk.

x

"I wonder why the principal want to see me in the lecture hall…Maybe he wants me to lecture those damn freshman again…Oh the horror. But as far as I know…the lecture hall isn't being used right now…Hm…Oh well, the principal wouldn't dare fool me…" Kaiba whispered softly to himself, nearly inaudible and far from coherent to anyone but himself. He walked stiffly down the hall, almost as if he really did have a stick shoved up his ass as so many people bluntly put it. Well, mostly that damn mutt. He'd show him…especially for embarrassing him today in 3rd hour! He reached the lecture hall in record time, not wanting to waste any of his precious study hall time. He knocked on the answer, frowning impatiently. He received no answer. He knocked again, irritated. He sighed and opened the door, peeking inside.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" he called. The room was completely empty, thus, he received no answer. Kaiba walked forward, his eyes moving to the stage in the front of the room. There was an elaborate setup. In the far corner, there was a makeshift bed, at least five comforters on the ground—all black in color and at least four sexy silk pillows. Kaiba's steps faltered, his heart pounding.

"Hey…what's going on? Is anyone in here?" he yelled, his voice echoing.

An eerie laughter greeted him. The voice low and dark—it had both the effect of horrifying him…and giving him a rock hard erection. The door behind him slammed shut, the sound bellowing in the empty room. Kaiba whipped around at the sudden noise, his long trench coat flipping around his legs at the gust he created. He went to the door cautiously, wrapping his hand around the knob. Locked…and the voice laughed again. Only now, the voice was near…and didn't sound so…eerie, exactly.

"Kaiba whipped around again, seeing his favorite blond koinu leaning against the black board, arms crossed.

"J-Jounouchi?!"

The blond laughed again, amber eyes glinting and sparkling with lust and amusement.

"Konnichiwa, Kaiba." Said brunet shuddered. How Jounouchi said his name was…Ah gods…it was husky and rough…dark and mysterious…deep and provocative.

"K-Konnichiwa…" Right now, Kaiba thought it best just go with the flow…Whatever Jounouchi was up to…he could take it…He hoped he could.

Jounouchi shifted off the wall, walking toward the fumbling CEO.

"Are you scared, Kaiba?" he asked, almost in a mocking tone. Kaiba's eyes flickered. Jounouchi knew it wouldn't be this easy, he knew the brunet too well to know he'd just give up after one small push.

"Unlock the door mutt. You've tried to fight me before, you know you cannot win."

"Who said I wanted to _fight_ you?" the blond asked, lifting his eyebrows suggestively. Kaiba's face flushed as the blond came even closer.

"If you don't want to fight…you…" 

Kaiba turned around, frantically jerking the doorknob, rattling it helplessly as he knew there was no other way out. Jounouchi continued to advance on the brunet, gently slipping his hand onto the azure eyes man's waist, trailing it low onto his lightly shaped hip. Kaiba froze, his whole body going rigid.

"No way out…" Jounouchi whispered, molding his entire body against Kaiba's taut form from behind. Jounouchi was still shorter—but he did have top hand in this affair, and he wasn't about to turn it over to someone who wouldn't know what to do. Jounouchi took his other hand, flattening his palm across the CEO's chest and abdomen. He pushed it lower, feeling his heart speed up considerably.

Kaiba groaned lightly, his eyes closing halfway when he felt something hard dig into his backside beautifully. His back arched involuntarily against the offending arousal, unintentionally grinding back against it.

A small gasp left his mouth and Jounouchi grinned. He reached his hand up, smoothing the taller man's hair away. He kissed the exposed flesh lightly, licking it sensually and provocatively, before latching his mouth onto the curve. His other hand traveled lower, dipping into the brunet's shirt, untucking it front its confinements. His fingers worked quick, unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping…His hand flattened again, slipping into the silky material of his boxers. The brunet's breathing caught in his throat and he gasped—or—tried to. Jounouchi smirked against Kaiba's skin, bucking his hips to grind hard against the blue-eyed boy/man.

Kaiba was smashed…Jounouchi held his back as he was pushed into the wall in front of him. He dipped his head back in ecstasy, resting atop Jounouchi's shoulder. Jounouchi nudged Kaiba's head a little, beginning to suckle more ferociously along the supple pale skin.

Kaiba gasped suddenly, reaching his own hand down to remove Jounouchi's.

"Jounouchi…wait—stop…" he started, stepping away from the blond, immediately missing the heat the boy provided. Kaiba turned around to face him, hesitation and confusion contorted onto his features.

"Jounouchi…" he whispered shyly, unsurely. Then he got more aggressive. "What the hell is going on?!" he shouted. Jounouchi didn't flinch, not even as he cornered the fidgety burnet again.

"What? Scared, Kaiba?" he taunted. Kaiba glared at him, growling ferociously.

"Never. Not of you!"

"If I have to force you, Kaiba, I will." The blond's golden eyes darkened in a violent manner and Kaiba actually felt a flitting feeling of fear. Jounouchi reached out, grasping Kaiba's hands and shoving them upwards, pinning him to the wall brutally. Kaiba grunted a bit in pain as his back hit the wall.

"Mutt…" he snarled. Jounouchi licked his lips and leaned in, applying even more pressure to Kaiba's hands. Kaiba growled and sneered as the blond got even closer.

"What Kaiba?" Jounouchi mocked. "You seemed to like it…when I was…roughin' you up." Jounouchi whispered huskily.

"Get off me, mutt!"

"I told you if I have to force you…I will." Jounouchi threatened, eyes serious and ready to kill. "And I am." Kaiba's eyes hardened. He tried to squirm away, but it only proved to tighten the hold on his wrists. He tried desperately to get him off, he even tried to buck him off—but when his hips came in contact with the blond's, he blushed and averted his eyes, biting his lip to refrain from groaning.

"Let me go, you sadistic idiot."

"I'm not sadistic, I'm not enjoying your pain. I don't want to force you, but if I must…" Jounouchi murmured this into Kaiba's ear, feeling him shudder ever so slightly.

"What are you going to do?" Kaiba demanded.

"I'm gonna fuck you silly…Loosen you up a bit. You could use a good fuck, don't you think?" Jounouchi purred, flicking his tongue out to swipe at Kaiba's ear.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kaiba growled furiously.

Jounouchi didn't answer, he only smirked.

"Don't act like you don't want it…you know you do…" Jounouchi whispered, his voice as smooth as silk. Kaiba glared at the blond.

"You said you'd do it by force? You want me to know you as a rapist?!"

"Technically, I'm not raping you." Jounouchi said. "Even if you aren't willing now, you will be." The blond chuckled darkly. "Especially with how wiling you were when we first started. You want me Kaiba…you just don't know it yet…and I promise you, by the end of the hour, I'll have you begging for more. Begging and screaming."

Kaiba shuddered, Kami did it sound good to hear him say that to him! But he wouldn't let him do this…he reputation could be ruined! For good! His thoughts halted as he felt Jounouchi's hand once again ease its way down his front and into his pants, fondling the brunet's sensitivity. Kaiba gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. Jounouchi smirked.

"Say you want me, Kaiba…Seto, say you want me and this'll be the best time you'll ever have…"

"…you c-cant do this…" the brunet whispered defiantly. Jounouchi smirked.

"Cant I?" he reached down for his pocket, bringing up the silver handcuffs, locking them swiftly around Kaiba's wrists. Glazed azure eyes widened almost painfully as he felt the cool metal around his arms. He jerked, spasmed and turned almost violently while trying to escape, however, Jounouchi only held him tighter. "I think I just did, Kaiba." The blond mocked, dragging the rich CEO back to the makeshift bed he had made. He pushed the brunet back onto it and crawled atop him. "You wouldn't believe how long I've planned this…" the blond whispered, leaning down to kiss at Kaiba's pale neck. The pressure on the brunet's crossed wrists intensified as Jounouchi leaned down, it was nearly painful—but highly arousing to both participants.

"Trust me, Kaiba…and this will be the best 6th hour you'll ever have." He murmured, his hands dropping to the hem of the brunet's shirt, pressing his hands solidly along the CEO's pale skin. He pushed the material out of the way, and his mouth dropped to the pinkish nub half prominent on his chest. Kaiba held back a gasp, but Jounouchi knew that he had reacted. The blond refrained from smirking and instead, swirled his tongue over Kaiba's flesh, causing it to harden under his ministration immediately.

"P-Planned this? So you've been putting this together for awhile?!" the brunet asked, his breath a little faster than normal.

"Oh, yes." Jounouchi said, smirking. "A little over five months now." Five months…and the desirable CEO never saw it coming…He was supposed to be so sharp too…

Jounouchi slowly trailed downward, marking a path to the hem of his pants. Jounouchi teasingly kissed a line above the elastic of his boxers, rubbing the dark hair below his navel with his tongue. Kaiba had been completely stripped of his dignity…but still…he wouldn't give up. He thrashed his body, trying almost helplessly to get away from the blond. Jounouchi tsked him while staring up at him with haunting eyes.

"Seto, do you really think I'm stupid enough to believe that you really don't want this?" Kaiba glared at him hotly.

"I don't want it! Not like this!" Kaiba yelled.

"But you want it all the same." Jounouchi mocked. Kaiba growled—but faltered as Jounouchi's hand fisted around the hard bulge in his pants.

"Sorry, Kaiba. Your body seems to be betraying you. You seem to want me pretty bad…Admit it and I'll go easy on you."

"Never!" the brunet shouted, small tears beginning to soften his eyes and therefore completely diminishing his glare. Jounouchi looked up from his post, feeling as the body beneath him began to lessen its resistance. Amber eyes softened as well as he leaned up, abandoning his mission for a short second to comfort the distraught brunet. Honestly, he had thought he would have given in a while ago…he hadn't ever thought this would affect him so deeply. He moved up so they were face to face…chest to chest. Jounouchi set his hand on the azure-eyes man's cheek, urging him to open his closed eyes.

"Seto, you don't have to fear this, or me. Please, don't cry." Jounouchi whispered. Kaiba still didn't open his eyes…Jounouchi sighed and kissed up a trail from the CEO's creamy pale exposed chest to his succulent neck. The blond purposely lessened his hold on the brunet's wrists as his lips descended upon Seto's in their very first kiss. Their lips fit together perfectly, meshing and gliding in sync. Jounouchi then completely released Kaiba's wrists, a light curiosity wandering though him—he wanted to know what Kaiba would do. He kept his hand slightly on top of Kaiba's bound wrists incase he decided to resist again. However, he did the exact opposite. Kaiba's fingertips brushed lightly against Jounouchi's as his arms moved up, sliding around Jounouchi's head best he could with his hands bound. Soft pale lips responded to the blond's passionate kiss as deft fingers buried deep into feather soft golden tresses.

A kiss was forever. Everyone knew that. To kiss someone means…well, one f two things…it can mean absolutely nothing…or absolutely everything. A kiss is forever. Jounouchi had kissed him…he could have gone through the entire process without making such contact…Obviously, he didn't know it would mean so much to him with just a small assurance. Or to himself…A kiss was something one should never do leniently…something one should only do when it meant something…neither knew what I meant but…at least they knew it meant something.

Jounouchi continued to kiss the brunet, loving the electric tingles shooting down his spine at the contact. As soon as he felt he surely won the CEO over, he broke away, smirking slightly.

"Are you ready to admit you want me?" the blond asked. Azure eyes met him, narrowed and angry. Before the brunet could retort with a with remark or insult, the blond reached down once again to grasp the taller man's stiff arousal—and this time…he didn't plan to stop.

Kaiba gasped, he hadn't been expecting Jounouchi to start again so soon. He was no longer complaining, and only half heartedly fighting back, though he did desire he blond, there was no way he was going to let him know that. He just…wasn't ready to show how he felt. The blond slowly slid his hands down along Set's clothes hips and thighs, trying to provoke him into saying what he wanted to hear.

"C'mon, just tell me…This is torture for you…don't make me take desperate measures." He warned.

"Fuck off." Kaiba graded out roughly. Jounouchi smirked and chuckled.

"I'd rather fuck _you_, thanks." He commented, continuing to trail down the brunet's body. Kaiba's body trembled lightly in Jounouchi's power. He owned him now. They both knew it.

"I-Isn't that what you're going to do?" the brunet stammered only slightly as he spoke. The blond chuckled again.

"I'll continue to torture you until you admit it."

"I-Isn't that t-torture for you as well?" he countered.

"Oh, but I can handle it. The question is…" he ran his hand across the CEO's encased arousal but pulled away once he began to buck his hips. "…can you?" Jounouchi teased him again, and continued to do so until Kaiba was near tears he was so frustrated. His cuff bound hands clenched the pillows and sheets above his head, his eyes clenched shut and small tremors quaked his body. His skin felt aflame and scorching hot wherever Jounouchi touched. Jounouchi's skillful fingers and lightly calloused hands trailed up, unbuttoning the rest of the brunet's shirt—making quick work of it, throwing it aside once he was done. Kaiba arched his back lightly, wanting Jounouchi's touch so badly he almost cried when he didn't get it.

"Admit it and I'll give you what you want, love. C'mon baby…just say you want it…call my name…I'll be more than willing to help you off…I mean out." Jounouchi whispered against Kaiba's neck, the elder could feel the younger was smirking, thoroughly pleased with himself. He kissed the azure-eyed man's neck. "C'mon, I'll even let you call me puppy. As long as I get to call you master. Just, the roles will be switched for today." Jounouchi swirled his finger around Kaiba's small taut pectoral, hearing the brunet nearly purr in reaction. "Or maybe I'll just call you neko. How's that? The puppy and his kitten. I like that, what do you say?" Jounouchi purposely pinched Kaiba's pert nub as he was about to answer, so all that came out was a sharp gasp and a rough grunt of pleasure.

"Pup…"

Jounouchi heard the whisper. The call. The cry. It wasn't exactly admitting anything, the nickname still stands…but he said it. He gave the go-a-head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Yo!! This fic rocks! He-he, even I'm obsessed with my work…Well, our work, I shouldn't be excluding Shine and Sakari from the praise…I hope you guys like this fic, it is one of our favorites! Remember to review and read the next chapter which should be up next week!


	2. Chapter Two

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Thank you all! I always knew this fic would be one of my most popular! But please do tell me if my summary could be more enticing, I want more people to read! So, you have any ideas for the summary? And I thank you all again for the reviews! I'm so happy! But I want ten more before I update the next chapter!! Okie? Thank you again!

Pairing: Joukai (Jounouchi/Seto) That means Jounouchi on top!!

Rating: R

Summery: Jounouchi comes up with a wicked idea...so, what does Kaiba have to do with it?

_**Small note: I do not believe Kaiba to be anywhere near OOC in this fic, maybe a little at times, but that's to be expected. Otherwise, don't you think he would act this way if put in the situation? He loves the blond—he ain't gonna stop him from doing what he knows they both want. And don't worry about the Jounouchi meanness, yes I know, maybe a little too harsh and mean, but that's how Kaiba wants it. That's how I see this happening. Without the aggression Jounouchi is showing, I don't think he would have even made it this far without being called a pansy and thrown to his back-walked over and ditched. You'll also find out a little bit in this chapter why Jounouchi is being the way he is, and when you do, maybe then you'll understand his motives. Arigatou for listening, and read on!**_

Reviewers:

Dead With A Pulse: Yesh, we all like Kaiba-ukes...It's just so perdy after all, and if you want more,. read my fic Our Secret Past R Version and review it, it does have a Kaiba-uke lemon to come.

Egypts: . XD I love dirty Jou fics too...they're so...dirty. Hehe. Thank you for the reveiw!

DrasNocturne: Sorry I didnt update sooner, I completely forgot! Between school and school, I dont have much time to write! But thank god, this fic is already finished on my compie at home, all I have to do is upload it. Hehe.

Saka: Hiya Saka-chan! Thanks for reviewing our fic! Yesh, well now thats its on the computer, it isnt exactly picture oriented. Hehe. . 

xxmoonlight-angelxx: Here it is!

ChibiSmiles: xreturns high fivex Did you read the bold print above? Yeah...Jou bein' mean...well, I guess I just like him this way. XD And in control...xswoonsx Dont worry the fluff will come soon!!

Macbeth's Mistress: THANK YOU. . ! xsmilesx

Wodenschild: xblushx I cant believe you reviewed my fic! I love you! Yesh, as i've said in former responses...CEO topped is VERY pleasing, both to the eyes and to the ears. Hehe. You just know you're gonna get a mouthful. Hehe.

JadedSoul: You prefer Jounouchi as the bottom or the top? Sorry, I'm dense, I didnt catch which you meant... . I like him both ways, cuz it works both! Nice kitty-Kaiba I want one!

Kumori Sakushi formerly Saeblu: Thank you!

Remix Twista: You cant believe I left a cliffy? I can....I seem to do it all the time...hehe. xcoughcoughmasqueradecoughcoughx And no I didnt think of it as a flame, flames are a lot worse! Thank you, I appreciate it when people like my work!

FREAK014: I'm glad you liked it, heres the conclusion to the lemon! xsmilesx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Pup..."

Jounouchi heard the whisper. The call. The cry. It wasn't exactly admitting anything, the nickname still stands...but he said it. He gave the go-a-head. Now Jounouchi could do what he wanted...It was about time! Jounouchi's hands moved to cup Kaiba's face as his lips connected with the CEO's. The kiss was hot and oddly teasing. Kaiba's hands clenched the sheets and his body arched. Jounouchi broke the kiss just short of satisfying and said;

"You ready?" Kaiba groaned in annoyance, wanting to just yell at the blond for such an ignorant question. But Jounouchi seemed to translate his groan, much to his delight and embarrassment.

"I'm guessing you want to be unlocked, right?" Jounouchi asked, slightly mocking. Kaiba answered him with a glare. The blond grinned. "Well, you're just going to have to earn your freedom." Kaiba's glare intensified.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that when I'm all locked up?!"

"Wow, I think that's been the first thing you've said toward this expedition the whole while!" he teased. Kaiba answered him with another heated glare.

"Hey, how am I supposed to know you'll stay? How do I know once you're free you wont beat me into a pulp and take the key?"

"Are you dumb, dumbshit? You probably have even that planned out. I certainly know you've tried very hard to make me want you as much as you want me. Is _this_ proof enough I won't leave?" the brunet asked, raising his hips to grind against Jounouchi's solidly. The blond bit back a groan as he chose instead to watch the CEO's azure eyes squeeze shut and his brown haired head fly back against the pillow in ecstasy.

"Yeah, I guess it is...but I still want your word." Jounouchi said, his voice low and sexy. Kaiba's eyes opened slowly, averting them from Jounouchi's intense amber orbs. He didn't get it...if this was out of lust and revenge on the blond's part, why would he need his word? He didn't know if he should respond to his request. He glance back up at him, then quickly looked away, a small blush highlighting his features.

"I wont leave." He whispered, albeit reluctantly. It still wasn't admitting anything, but it wasn't not admitting anything either.

"Alright." Jounouchi said, slowly removing the key from its hiding spot on his belt buckle. Jounouchi himself was a bit reluctant to remove the brunet's manacles—he was sexy in bondage. Although...there was still a way he could do it...Jounouchi took the cuffs off, but once Kaiba began to move them, he shot his hands down; trapping his wrists the way he had against the wall. Kaiba gasped slightly as the pressure was reapplied to his wrists. Jounouchi smirked, lowering his body to lay atop the taller man's. His mouth descended, locking with Kaiba's in a rough but passionate kiss. Kaiba's hands curled around Jounouchi's, his fingers lightly caressing the soft skin.

Jounouchi's other hand reached down, pushing Kaiba's very loose pants even lower. He broke their kiss as he was unable to push them down any farther.

"Raise your hips." He commanded. Kaiba hesitated before raising his hips only slightly. Jounouchi slowly removed his hand from Kaiba's wrists, however, Kaiba kept his hands above his head—for lack of a better place. Jounouchi reached down, tugging the brunet's pants down to his ankles, smirking lightly as the CEO proceeded to kick them off. Kaiba watched with curious eyes as Jounouchi came back up to hover above him, gazing at him with those breathtaking golden orbs. He glanced at his fully clothed attire questioningly and Jounouchi chuckled.

"Do you want me to get undressed?" he asked, saving the CEO of the possible humiliation he would receive if he had asked.

"Its only fair, isn't it?" he asked, even though it was still a friendly conversation, his face was still cross. Jounouchi grinned back at him.

"I suppose. Would you like to do the honors?" he asked. Kaiba almost immediately shook his head.

"You can finish first." He replied in a light grunt, again raising his lower body. He didn't meet Jounouchi's eyes.

"Oh I can? Thank you, neko, for your permission." Jounouchi said with a smirk. His hand moved to the thin material that still clothed the man below him, and slid them slowly downward. Even though Jounouchi's eyes were...elsewhere...he was sure that the CEO was blushing. Jounouchi slid his hands down the brunet's hips, taking his undergarments with him.

"Damn Kaiba...you must really have a strong resolve." Jounouchi cooed as the boxers were taken off and kicked to the side. Jounouchi slowly blew on the exposed flesh, causing the stoic man beneath him to shudder.

"You...you don't have long to torture me...! If you're going to do it...do it now!" Kaiba hissed. Jounouchi frowned and looked at the clock. He was right, they only had twenty minutes left. Jounouchi smirked as an evil thought entered his mind. Screw the clothes, he could do this with or without them. One more way to ensure Kaiba's humiliation and Jounouchi's ownership. He spread the brunet's legs, the shy azure eyes man's cheeks illuminating a bright glow. Jounouchi unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, tugging them down a bit to give leverage. Kaiba's eyes shown with a tinge of fear as the blond didn't show any signs of preparation at all. The funny thing was, Jounouchi hadn't a second thought about it. Kaiba glared at the blond who was about to take his purity. He would never admit it, but he wanted the blond...wanted him bad. And his erection was proof of that. But it didn't mean he wasn't still pissed at the puppy. Jounouchi looked down at the fuming brunet, smiling to console him.

"It's not going to be that bad." Yeah it would, Kaiba promised, for you once I get my hands on you.

Jounouchi smirked and positioned himself. He hoisted Kaiba's naked leg onto his waist and held onto his hip with his other hand. Kaiba closed his eyes and braced himself for the blond's impending peril.

Jounouchi slowly moved forward, the tip of his length pushing into Kaiba's pure, untouched virgin entrance. The blond let out a soft gasp of pleasure as Kaiba let out one of pain. Jounouchi would have said something to comfort him, but he did only have twenty minutes left. He slowly impaled the brunet onto his rigid organ, loving the low hiss it made to accommodate. He mentally winced when Kaiba's face contorted and he near cried out in pain. 'I didn't mean to hurt you...' Jounouchi whispered in his mind. He stilled and waited half a minute for Kaiba to adjust to his length. Kaiba's eyes glistened with fury, his eyes conveying what he wanted to say; 'Damn you, you idiot!' The brunet's hands were gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned a deathly shade of white. His head and body clung to the bed, his entire form tense and rigid. His back arched when he couldn't take it anymore, his body trying to take the horrid pain bestowed upon him.

Jounouchi reached down, closing his hand around the grimacing CEO's burning arousal. As he ran his hand along Kaiba's member, he started up a rhythm with his hips. Not too quick, but hard enough to please them both. Kaiba bit back a moan, he didn't want this...not like this. But his body wouldn't obey him, his back arched, his hips jerked and his length spasmed, begging the blond for more. Jounouchi observed this coolly, thrusting again, trying to find Kaiba's sweet spot. When Kaiba writhed and let out a low moan, he smirked—just the reaction he'd been hoping for. He angled his thrusts to always hit that spot. Kaiba gasped and tried to regain control of his body, but Jounouchi simply wouldn't allow it...and anything the blond did, his body responded to.

Jounouchi continued to pump Kaiba's length in tune with his thrusts, watching Kaiba's face twist and contort into the pleasure he was feeling. But still, no smile, no plea for more...Kaiba was not giving in easily. And he didn't have much time remaining.

"Fuck Kaiba...you're such a virgin! Hot in all the right places...tight were girls are loose...Damn..." Jounouchi breathed. The brunet squirmed slightly, blushing at his words, but said nothing. Jounouchi began to build a faster pace, hitting his target repeatedly. Kaiba squeezed Jounouchi's waist with his legs only slightly, almost inconspicuously. Almost. He mentally beat himself for it seconds later...Damn it, this was getting to be too much for him. Jounouchi, who had been waiting and listening intently for any sign of interest or eagerness, noticed immediately. Jounouchi's hand tightened around Kaiba's burning manhood, his thrusts becoming more brutal, needy. Kaiba's stomach tightened and he bit his lip to keep from crying out, wincing as he broke the skin. Jounouchi bent his head down, flicking the blood away and sweeping his tongue across the CEO's tight lips. He knew the brunet wasn't going to last much longer, he just hoped he could succeed in making him cry out the way he wanted him to, then his plan would have gone perfectly.

Jounouchi continued his thrusts, his own muscles beginning to tighten. He lowered his head to Kaiba's ear, licking the shell and blowing hot kisses into the depths.

"You're close...let go...c'mon, I know you want it...c'mon baby, I'm not asking you to admit anything...just let go...give me your release..."

"That's...ah...not something I c-can prevent...!" Kaiba gasped out, his back arching as his inner muscles gave the final squeeze. His voice carried as he cried out in completion, echoing off the bare walls around them just as Jounouchi had fantasized. His arms hugged the blond seme atop him, his hips jerking as he spasmed, basking in the pleasure of his first release. His eyes clenched shut as he flung his head back, arching his back so very far off the bed.

Jounouchi groaned low in his throat as his length was enveloped into an even tighter heat. He thrust once more before he too release deep into the brunet's body. Kaiba groaned softly, feeling the blond's hot climax inside of him. Jounouchi smirked, giving Kaiba's soft member a light squeeze before he pulled out.

Now for movement #2.

Jounouchi moved away, zipping his pants back up and fixing his shirt. He picked up Kaiba's clothes and threw them at him.

"Get dressed and get out. You don't want to be late to 7th hour, do you?" he asked mockingly. Kaiba simply stared at him before the old scowl was back. He threw on his clothes, never more embarrassed in his life. Jounouchi opened the locked door as Kaiba stalked out. Jounouchi grabbed his arm and pulled him back, grasping the brunet's hair and yanking him down for a steamy kiss that left Kaiba gasping.

"Don't forget. I'll be back for you." He whispered seductively. Kaiba growled and glared...The fearsome glare would have done the CEO justice had the past fifty minutes not happened...now however, it only made the blond smirk farther.

"See ya 7th hour, babe." Jounouchi said, smacking Kaiba's ass as he nearly ran out of the room. The blond closed the door as he left, sighing. "Now to clean up the mess."

"You did it didn't you?!" Anzu nearly screamed.

"Oh yeah." Jounouchi replied with a satisfied smirk.

"Don't stall! Give us the juicy details!" Honda cried. Jou laughed.

"What do you want to know?" Jounouchi asked cocking his head to the side as he walked.

"Well, everything!" Anzu and Honda yelled. Jounouchi laughed again, his eyes twinkling oddly.

"Well, I have to thank you guys for the help, he was just so easy to rile up! That attitude of his is so...feisty! Damn! But I ain't gonna tell how good he was. Uh huh, that's for me to know and for you to never find out." Jounouchi said, smiling coyly. Honda grinned.

"That good, eh?"

"Oh yeah." Jounouchi said. "Thanks guys, for all the help. He never suspected anything."

OoO

"Fuck!" Azure eyes shown, glistening with the emotion of slight betrayal and heavy with hurt. Kaiba hadn't gone to his 7th hour...instead he had nearly run into the men's bathroom, locking the door shut tight.

His hands gripped the sink, forcing his tears to stay behind his mask.

"I let him do it...I cant believe this...I let him...And he...gods, how could I have let this happen?!" His knees gave out and he fell to the ground, covering his face with his hand. The tears he tried so hard to stop fell over soft rosy cheeks as the owner felt his heart drop into his stomach, giving him a sick feeling deep inside his being. Jounouchi had the upper hand now...Gods...What was he supposed to do now?!

OoO

"So, it all worked out okay? Is all the stuff out of the room?"

"Yeah, I moved it all out to my car just in time for sensei to walk into the room."

"You'd better watch out Jounouchi-kun. You've had good luck so far, but you never know how Kaiba will get back at you."

"Yeah, I know...but he probably wont try anything any time soon."

"Why not?" Anzu asked.

"He seemed too embarrassed and...I don't know, I know he enjoyed it, he'd be too embarrassed to do anything right now." Jounouchi said.

"How do you know?"

"Cause he stayed."

"You mean you didn't keep him bound?!" Honda asked, bewildered.

"No, I made him promise that he would stay—didn't take him very long to decide." Jounouchi responded. Honda looked at him incredulously.

"And you believed him?"

"Kaiba's good on his word, if he says he'll do it, he'll do it. And I think that's a weakness of his. Besides, the size of his erection counts for something too." Honda choked on a laugh.

"He really wanted you, huh?"

"Yeah he did. I'm in half a mind to think up another plan..." Jounouchi said with a devious grin.

"Uh-oh, another one? Am I 'helping' with this one too?" Anzu asked.

"Nah, I'll pull the rest off myself." Jounouchi promised. Class started soon after, it was science so they all had to pay attention.

Kaiba came in ten minutes later, late and hiding evident embarrassment at seeing the blond again. Sensei raised an eyebrow at him, but let it slide since it was his first time. Jounouchi looked up at Kaiba's emotionless face and lowered his lashes seductively at the brown haired man. Kaiba's dark blue eyes widened and a small blush began to creep up onto his face but he fought it back with a ferocious vigor. Jounouchi winked and smiled at him. Kaiba returned his flirt with a glare and a warning growl. The class proceeded without much of a hitch, besides other provocative glances aimed towards a certain brunet haired CEO. Jounouchi did wonder though, as he shifted slightly in his seat, why Kaiba had taken what the blond had to give so unwillingly. Jounouchi knew that Kaiba had enjoyed it...yet, it didn't seem to be what he wanted. Well, it would be soon enough. Once Jounouchi was through with him, he really would be begging for more.

Did Kaiba really think his resolve would win out? Would Kaiba actually try to get back at him? Or would he ignore it? So many questions ran through the blond's head. He sighed, they really didn't matter. He had the upper hand. He had control of Kaiba now...He practically owned him...no way the secretive brunet would want this to get out. Jounouchi knew for a fact. He would rather die first.

But hell...Jounouchi wouldn't mind messin' with him a little bit...Just to show him who's boss. Maybe he could catch him after everyone left for the day...hm...Jounouchi smirked, life sure was great when you owned a cute little kitty like Kaiba. He wondered how he could possibly 'corner' Kaiba after school...He seemed like easy prey after their last escapade. Jounouchi smirked to himself, a dark glint entering his eyes. He felt very lustful all the sudden and Kaiba could definitely fix that. Kaiba could fix it well...The last hour passed and everyone started to leave, most trying to get out as fast as they could. Jounouchi knew Kaiba's limo would show up in approximately half an hour. He had plenty of time. Jounouchi was unsure if Kaiba was taking his time on purpose or not, but he seemed to be going quite slowly. Soon, they were the only two left in the room. The blond stepped up to the brunet, who seemed to be ignoring him and avoiding eye contact completely. He appeared to be more focused on putting his books in his bag.

"Hey, Kaiba." Jounouchi said lightly, his voice feigning the innocence it implied by such a greeting between the two. Kaiba didn't answer. "Hey, now, don't ignore me! I'm your master!" Kaiba growled snidely.

"You are not my master."

"I disagree. I own you, neko." Jounouchi said pompously, standing with his hands on his hips. Kaiba looked up at him oddly.

"Just because you were my first doesn't mean you own me." Jounouchi leaned down, face coming within inches to the brunet's.

"You sure about that?" he asked in a low, sultry voice. Kaiba blushed deeply and jerked back, away from Jounouchi close proximity. "Enough of that, I'm not going to spend my time arguing with you." Jounouchi said, shrugging. "Anyway, master or not, I find it very rude of you to ignore people."

"You aren't a 'people'...you are a dirty mutt who I want absolutely nothing to do with."

"Now, now, neko, don't take that tone with me." Jounouchi said with an evil smirk. Kaiba avoided his gaze as he tried to leave the room. Jounouchi allowed him to leave, following absentmindedly behind him. Halfway down the hallway, Kaiba stopped and whirled around angrily.

"What are you? A stalker now?!" he demanded. Jounouchi smirked. He was on his nerve now. Perfect.

"Do you want me to stalk you?" he asked, closing in on him as he had done before. He could see Kaiba's eyes...they were willing...accepting...albeit fearfully...Jounouchi knew he wanted it. Jounouchi pressed him against the wall, setting his hands against the brunet's waist.

"So, was that really your virginity? You seem like a pretty good whore now." Jounouchi said. Kaiba growled at the mockery he received.

"I'm not a—"

"My whore." Jounouchi claimed. "I'm surprised you were able to cover all the marks I made on you...So...how would you like to spend the evening? Screaming and crying, or on your back sweating and calling out for more? You want it hard and fast? Or painfully slow...?"

Jounouchi's voice was so...erotic. Kaiba's breath began to pant out as Jounouchi's body was pressed to his even tighter. His eyes closed lightly as his cheeks grew pink.

Jounouchi smirked, this was going even more according to plan. He lowered his hands to grasp Kaiba's thighs, spreading them apart lightly to grind harshly against him. He leaned down, attaching his lips to Kaiba's neck tightly. He suckled viciously, sure that Kaiba would never be able to hide the hickey he was about to give him. Kaiba gasped, he swore he couldn't get enough air...He tried in vain to inhale and exhale, but he couldn't, as it only came out looking as if he was hyperventilating. His pup's body was flush against his own and he was going crazy with the thought of why, he didn't understand it at all. He was so confused...and angry at the same time.

"Give me a reason! ...w-why me?" Kaiba asked, soft, hurt cerulean eyes locking with aggressive amber. Jounouchi paused, them smirked.

"Cuz yur cute." He stated simply.

"But—"

"Shush." Jounouchi commanded, pressing his lips to the brunet's. 'He did it again!' Kaiba thought frantically. He kissed him...is kissing him! 'He doesn't have to do that!' ...it had to be something more than physical...And if Kaiba could figure that out...then maybe...just maybe...he could turn this master servant thing...around. He decided that for now...he'd let Jounouchi win. Just for now. The blond continued his onslaught, moving his lips against Kaiba's, his head slanted almost all the way onto its side. Kaiba made no attempt to respond to his movements, both of his mouth and of his lower body...although, he was finding it quite difficult to restrain himself from moving back against that tight heat grinding upon him every other second.

Kaiba internally groaned in frustration. Why did his body find Jounouchi attractive? Why couldn't he push the blond off? Because he wanted this...he wanted Jounouchi. And if the blond was kissing him...then he must want him back. But was it deeper than pure want? Kaiba didn't know...he couldn't focus. Jounouchi was pushing him against the wall now, using it as a leverage to help his movements. Kaiba grunted in slight shock before his back arched up, pushing his hips back against Jounouchi's. Jounouchi smirked. He'd won by far now. He pulled away from the brunet's mouth, loving the feel of his lips sliding off the other.

"Well, Kaiba...I'd say you're quite caught up in this yourself...Well, see you tomorrow, ja ne." he said calmly, pulling away completely, leaving the brunet panting against the wall to watch in shock as he simply walked away.

Jounouchi grinned, oh yeah...Kaiba was too far in this to quit now.

"Damn that mutt...he's always doing things like this...Just when I think I finally understand him...he does something like this..." Kaiba grumbled later that night as he worked on his laptop, the words making close to no sense on the screen. His mind was stuck in a sixth hour mainframe, and his 'lesson' with Jounouchi. He knew the blond had an eye on him for a while, but...it seemed a bit desperate, even by Jounouchi's standards, even if he was a bit spontaneous. Setting everything aside, making an elaborate trap and risking his reputation in getting caught...why had he gone to such lengths? There had to be an easier way.

Kaiba sighed, trying not to think about his and Jounouchi's little...thing. Instead his mind wandered to what was still in store for him the next day. He knew after what had happened in the hall that Jounouchi was not through with him, and he could only imagine what the amber-eyed beauty had in mind for him. Kaiba swore he would never accept a pass to the lecture hall, or any other huge echoing hall, ever again. At least...not until this was all settled and things were back to normal between him and the pup. Kaiba groaned and saved what little work he had actually completely before the blond came onto his mind. He really couldn't concentrate. Jounouchi was by far the most prominent thought on his mind as of now. What was driving the blond? Why him? Kaiba couldn't answer these questions any more than he could understand the pup's motives. But he could plan to find out.

"Damn mutt."

OJounouchiO

"Sou ka..." the blond groaned. "Please quit asking me! I don't feel like telling you anymore! What, do you like get off on this story or what?!" Yuugi-tachi looked shocked.

"...no!" they yelled, but it was a sour make up. Jounouchi sighed.

"Jackasses."

"So what, Jounouchi—none of us have ever...ya know, before! We just want to learn!"

"So do the research like I did!" Jounouchi yelled, throwing all his homosexual reference books at the –tachi standing in the doorway. Yuugi stared in shock.

"Reference books?! They've got reference books on this stuff?!"

"Yep. Want 'em back when you're done." Jounouchi said. Honda flipped through the pages of a very...detailed one.

"Ooh, good old fashioned porn..." Yuugi snatched the book from his hands.

"No books for Honda!" he demanded. "Here, Ryou, you'll need it."

The friends began to battle over who got the most detailed one, and Jounouchi took that time to scoot away and continue with his work. He knew they were 'just trying to learn', but honestly...this was a bit too much.

"A whole new meaning to 'pleasure reading'!" Jounouchi heard Honda say excitedly.

"Yes, truly..." Ryou answered, half buried in a book, sitting cross-legged on the couch. Jounouchi sighed.

"No jacking off in my living room, or at all for that matter, you get yur smut juice on these books and your buying me a new one."

"We wont!" Yuugi said, eyes glued to the most explanatory one.

"Um...Jounouchi, where did you find these?" Honda asked.

"Internet. You wouldn't believe the hentai sites out there!" Jounouchi answered. Honda's eyes bulged.

"How much did it all cost?"

"About $75." Jounouchi replied. "Let's just say I'm a frequent visitor to the site, so I get discounts."

"Frequent visitor, eh? Jounouchi, you're just a horny—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" the blond growled.

"Well, its true! Man, what's the html address?" Honda asked, nearly foaming at the mouth.

"I refuse to tell you." Jounouchi said. Honda pouted and Ryou's eyes bulged suddenly and he nearly fell off the couch.

"I don't think this position is physically possible." He murmured. Honda and Yuugi scrambled over to look.

"Didn't I tell you to stop mooching around my house?!" Jounouchi asked, sweatdropping.

"Well, yeah, but we got no place better to go," Yuugi said, not taking his eyes off the book's pictures. "can't take them to the Kame Yuugi-ou, we'd scare off the customers."

"My parents are both home and homophobic. They'd think we were all having an orgy or something." Honda said, blushing embarrassingly. Jounouchi eyed them all.

"What drew me to you people?" he said, sighing.

"We're understanding, helpful and innocent. You couldn't resist us." Yuugi said smiling. Jounouchi sighed.

"What would Yami do if I told him about this?" Yuugi blushed and shook his head almost frantically.

"Probably blush and scold me...or he might freak out and be disgusted, you're...not going to tell him are you?" Jounouchi shook his head.

"You're horny lust-filled side is safe with me."

"Thanks Jou!" he said, going back to the books.

"That doesn't mean you're off the hook, Ryou." Jounouchi mock-threatened.

"Sure it does, I'm the one who lets you copy my homework. You owe me for you whole life."

"-.- Fine. Honda..." But Honda was prepared.

"Hey, I sucked you off that one time when you were stressed, you owe me too. Besides, who would you tell? My parents? You told me you were afraid of them."

"Only when I have to stick around, they look at me like _I'm_ the reason you limp all the time." Jounouchi said rolling his eyes. "You guys are impossible. Absolutely impossible. Fine, you can borrow them, but I want them back soon, alright? And I mean it when I say it! No, absolutely no foreign substances on the pages or coves! If those books are damaged, you're paying me to replace it!"

"OMG, this book teaches how to mock innocence to get what you want..." Yuugi said, mesmerized.

"I know, actually, that was my next step."

"So, your next plan is to get laid by Kaiba?"

"No, that's plan four. Innocence just to get close to him."

"Is this just some sort of lust gone to far...or is this true, Jounouchi?" Ryou asked.

"Its true. This is the only way to prove to him I'm strong. I don't want him to think I can't even hold a candle to his power, now do I? I want to be his equal, not his slave—although, sessions now and then are okay."

"I get it. You knew Kaiba wouldn't want you if he knew you couldn't hold your own. So you're just proving it to him a head of time."

"Right."

"Smart."

"I think so...but I'm kind of worried, Jounouchi."

"What about, Yuugi?"

"What if he doesn't think its true...you could be coming on too hard." Yuugi said. Jounouchi sighed.

"Yeah, I know...but I can always dream and plan ahead right?" Yuugi-tachi nodded and continued to read.

A few minutes later had Jounouchi in the same position and everyone sprawled on his furniture with a permanent erection sticking half way out of their pants. Jounouchi's stomach grumbled and he was desperate to make his friends leave.

"Go home! I'm hungry and not about to feed all of you bottomless pits! Leave!"

"Fine! But we're taking these books with us!"

"Um, Honda, he already said we could borrow them." Yuugi murmured sweatdropping.

"Sweet!" Honda yelled as he dashed out of the house, arms full.

"Well, we'll see you later, Jou, bye!"

"Bye."

...'Maybe I am coming onto hard...but then, they didn't see how Kaiba was reacting to it...how much he seemed to like it...I don't know for sure...but I think that façade Kaiba keeps isn't hard at all...I got through it okay...and learned just how uke-ish Kaiba really is...and that he _loves_ to be dominated!'

Jounouchi ate, took a shower and got ready for bed, tomorrow was in fact another day!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Remember 10 more reviews before the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! And sorry, not much action in this chapter 'cept the finishing of the lemon at the beginning. But don't worry, there's still two more lemons in this fic! I hope those will be just as or more so satisfying at the first! Thank you!

_**If you didn't read the note at the top, please go back and do so before you review!**_


	3. Chapter Three

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Thank you all very much for the reviews!! I love you all!! I feel so bad! I was going to write a fic for Seto-chan's b-day today but I couldn't think of a cool enough plot to write about!!! I'm so sad!! xhangs head in shamex I'm sorry Seto!! I suppose this will have to do...here's a half a lemon for you Seto-chan....xcriesx

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU SETOOOOO!!!!

Xgives him a Jou plushie in a inu suitx

Seto: xdrools on plushiex

Jou Plushie: O.O xis drooled onx

Disclaimer: If I owned Yuugi-ou, ALL of my fellow reviewers and I wouldn't have to read or write ever again! All we'd be doing all day is watching Yuugi-ou, labeled gay porn masochism and bondage between Kaiba Seto and Jounouchi Katsuya GOING AT IT LIKE BUNNIES!!! xcackles evillyx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

x...Next Day...x

Jounouchi woke up bright and early that morning, ready to take on any challenges Kaiba would throw his way. He got dressed and combed his hair—that just fell back even messier afterwards—and wondered what would happen today. He wondered if Kaiba would be formulating any plans of his own. He walked to school, arriving shortly as it was a fast walk. Just as he got there, Kaiba pulled in, being dropped off by his chauffer. Well, if Kaiba did plan anything...he'd be ready for it. Kaiba got out, obviously not seeing the blond as of yet. Jounouchi snuck up on him as he walked up the steps to the school.

"Konnichiwa!" he yelled, causing Kaiba to jump nearly ten feet in fright. He spun around and glared at said blond. He said nothing, just turned around and walked into the school, completely ignoring the teenage boy. Jounouchi pouted and followed after. He stopped when Kaiba did.

"Quit following me Jounouchi. Just leave me alone." He said, pausing before he started walking again. Jounouchi frowned and followed again.

"Iie! I'm never gonna leave you alone!" Kaiba sighed and continued walking. Jounouchi frowned again...finally noticing Kaiba stride. It wasn't as proud...arrogant...he was limping. Jounouchi mentally beat himself over the head, he couldn't believe he had forgotten about that! That was one of the most important factor and he forgot! He hadn't bled during it, but he must have afterward!

The Great Kaiba Seto...no wonder he didn't want to be around him! He didn't want him to know he was hurt! Jounouchi's eyes softened and he smiled softly...stupid bastard. Well, if he didn't want him to know...he wouldn't let him know he knew.

He continued to follow, watching Kaiba frown and growl at him—tying to scare him away. He laughed inwardly, how fun this would be—what a grouch! Kaiba growled and turned sharply, a slight wince entering his face. Jounouchi sighed.

"You can't lose me Kaiba, I have most of my classes with you. You might as well give up." Kaiba growled at that and turned to face the blond angrily.

"Go the hell away! I don't want you near me! Leave me alone!" Jounouchi pouted again and reached out, pulling Kaiba to him.

"You can't brush me off that easily...You cant Kaiba...I wont back off." Jounouchi whispered darkly. Kaiba's eyes revealed nothing...that mask still glued onto his face...Kaiba pushed him off and turned his back to him.

"But I don't have to like it." He murmured, walking away. Jounouchi stuck close behind. Kaiba first hour class was different than his, so he could only go so far. But they did have the same third, fourth, sixth and seventh hour together. That was when the real fun would begin.

"Do you absolutely insist on following me, mutt?" Kaiba growled.

"Not following! Escorting! Have a good first hour!" the blond said as he and Kaiba reached the classroom.

"Yeah right..." Kaiba muttered, happy that he was finally getting rid of the blond. He prayed Jounouchi hadn't noticed his obvious limp.

First hour passed slowly for Kaiba, no matter how he tried to stretch the minutes, make them last forever...so he wouldn't have to face what he knew would be waiting outside the door for him. He only hoped the blond didn't have anything else planned for him...but knowing the Jounouchi...Kaiba knew he did. 'Damn it,' the brunet grumbled, 'I just wanted to get through today...' When first hour came to a close, Jounouchi was waiting outside his door, as expected. Kaiba frowned and passed him, angrily whispering;

"Stalker."

"You betcha!" Jounouchi sang, following Kaiba to second hour.

"Why can't you leave me alone? You got what you wanted now leave me be." Kaiba hissed. Jounouchi's eyes widened. 'Does he honestly think that's all I wanted? Maybe I did come on too hard...' Jounouchi thought with a slight frown gracing his otherwise smooth features.

"Saa, I'm here for what you want." Jounouchi found himself saying. Kaiba looked confused.

"Excuse me?"

"I just...well, I kinda feel bad for what happened as a result of...Anyway, your wish is my command!" Jounouchi said grinning. He hadn't meant to say what he did, but he guessed that if he made it into a joke, the brunet wouldn't take it seriously.

"Well, my wish is for you to leave me alone! I'm tired of you following me." Jounouchi was surprised at the severity in his deep voice. He seemed absolutely pissed off now. Jounouchi spent the rest of the day trying not to bug the brunet, at least...not too much.

Although...he couldn't help but notice how the brunet kept fidgeting in his seat, or how he grimaced every once in a while...he felt bad, but that didn't mean he wouldn't stop trying to entice the brunet. He wouldn't bug him for a few hours that's for sure, but he definitely wouldn't leave him alone forever!

XxXKaiba's POVXxX

Damn that mutt! That sexy...hot...seductive...blond...No! Bad train of thought! Especially after he just used me as so...I know it doesn't mean anything...it didn't mean anything to either of us...No, I'm wrong. It didn't mean anything to him...but it meant the world to me. And part of me wished he knew that.

I can't figure this out...is it more, or is it not? Does he want more to this relationship? Or something I don't entirely want to give him? I want to know...But I cant just walk up to him and ask these questions, he'd outright laugh at me. Should I use a ploy like he did? Or should I just...ignore it?

I don't need this. I should just ignore this. It doesn't matter...from what I know, Jounouchi has a new girlfriend every week or so...how do I know I'm not just this week's catch? But maybe he's just looking for the right person...maybe I'm...no, I cant fall into his plot...I'll only be hurt in the end...hurt and pained...I don't want to go through this kind of torture again...Not even if this time I like it.

XxXNormal POVXxX

The hour passed by boringly, Jounouchi's eyes drooped more than once as he desperately tried to ward off those wonderful fantasies he knew had once been real. Jounouchi shook his head discretely, shaking off the remnants of the daydream that flitted through his mind. He wanted Kaiba badly, but he couldn't just take him as he wanted...not when he knew the brunet was not getting the picture. He needed to set things right. He wanted Kaiba as his...and he wanted to be Kaiba's. The only way that would be even remotely possible is if he were to set things right and lay it on the line.

Then, again...Kaiba seemed to almost hate him now. But...that _is_ only what he shows in public...it could be different inside. He knew, deep down Kaiba did not hate him...but to what extent exactly did that go? He might have to work hard to dig that deep...and he may never reach it by the time his life span was over. The brunet's walls were cracking slightly, but nothing more than a small dent the CEO could fix with one negative thought. It might take a lot more time than he thought.

His thoughts dwelled as he doodled mindlessly on the back of his worksheet, he could let Kaiba have what he wanted...and vice versa...Besides, what kind of relationship would it be if only one of them got what they wanted? Once more. He would take him once more, just to show him he's true. Then...then he would back down and show Kaiba the right way. He smirked slightly as another manipulative plan began to form in his head. This time, the element of surprise would take on a whole new meaning.

Darkness would be on his side for the whole time...Kaiba wouldn't even resist. And Jounouchi knew how to make it that way.

x

Jounouchi left Kaiba alone the rest of the day to plan, after all this was the Herculean task, getting Kaiba to fall for him.

It had to be soon...But he had to let Kaiba heal a bit first. He would have to use all of his skill to make Kaiba want him...He had to be playful, but demanding. Masterful, but innocent. He had to make sure Kaiba would want him by the time they were done. Jounouchi began to design the outlay of his plan, he would seduce Kaiba completely. Or, maybe he wouldn't need to. Maybe...Kaiba would be willing from the start...

Jounouchi looked up and the clock, noticing it was almost the end of the day, good thing too, he had just about finished thinking of his new plan.

"Hey, Jounouchi!" Yuugi called. "Ryou's having a sleepover tonight! Wanna come?"

"Can't." he responded. "I've got plans."

"What kind of plans?" Yuugi asked. At first, Jounouchi didn't answer. "Plans like...in your reference books?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yuugi!" Jounouchi scolded.

"What?! I'm just asking!"

"Well, it's none of your business." Jounouchi huffed, gathering his stuff.

"Oh, but I'm sure its _Kaiba's_."

Jounouchi grinned and jumped out the door, hyperly.

His plan would commence later that night. Kaiba wouldn't suspect anything in his own house. As long as he could catch him in his most utter sate of surprise. Then it'll be perfect.

He headed home first to gather the supplies he would need. He showered and primped himself to look absolutely stunning, like the first time. He hoped Kaiba liked vanilla. He started on his homework that was due the next week, since he had nothing better to do in the time he waited.

He couldn't really be sure when Kaiba would be completely alone, but he could tell Kaiba would most likely be working. That was good, it just meant he would be so absorbed in his work, he'd never notice Jounouchi entering.

He grabbed a duffle bag to pack the supplies into. Lube, silk scarves (to tie Kaiba's hands), and some edible oil. Jounouchi'd been saving the edible stuff for a while, hoping to get into this kind of situation. It would definitely be sexy. He glanced at the clock, nearly five thirty, still too early. He made himself something to eat and turned on the television, willing the clock to go faster.

When it was about seven and way past dark, he set out.

He arrived at the Kaiba estate at about 7:30PM. Mokuba had once shown him a secret entrance to the mansion, so that would come in handy. He didn't need any alarms to go off. He walked in, listening to the sounds around him...hoping to receive a clue as to where Kaiba was...It would be pure luck if the brunet was in his room.

He went around a corner in the tunnel, and pulled two cellar doors open. The entrance led to the basement of the mansion. As Jounouchi stepped into the cold basement, his ears perked. Footsteps...just above him and heading southward. He heard creaks, like someone trudging up the stairs. That was surely Kaiba, going up to his room most likely. Jounouchi checked his watch for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Now, it was about 8:30. No way Kaiba was going to bed...he was surely going to work on his stupid laptop some more. Soon, he reached the main floor and climbed up a fleet of stairs. Great...so many rooms...which one was Seto's? He closed his eyes and stayed silent, listening for typing...he smirked when he heard it. Down the hall...dark room to the left.

He walked with stealth and peaked around the door's opening. There was Kaiba, sitting at his desk. His back was rigid as his fingers flew across the keyboard with expert ease. Jounouchi hid a smile as he tiptoed into the room, setting his bag on the bed silently. He then walked back to the entrance, smirking as he leaned up again the frame.

"Ne...you're always working so hard Kaiba!"

Kaiba jumped up, eyes wide staring straight at the blond in surprise and doubt.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing here?!" the CEO barked. Jounouchi shrugged and leaned up off the frame, moving toward the brunet.

"I got bored."

"How did you get in here?!" Kaiba growled, his shock turning into anger.

"None of your business." Kaiba stood and talked angrily over to Jounouchi's nonchalant form resting on his doorway.

"Well, get out!" Kaiba nearly screamed.

"No. I want to be here, and I'll be willing to bet you want me here also."

"Get out!" he barked. Jounouchi frowned in determination.

"Make me." And Kaiba actually tried to, forgetting Jounouchi was 100 stronger than him. Jounouchi smirked as Kaiba threw a fist, he caught it, then another one. He caught that too. Kaiba's eyes grew wide as Jounouchi began pushing him back...towards his bed.

"What do you want from me?!" Kaiba asked, all this was too much for him...he couldn't handle this 'affection' from Jounouchi...

Jounouchi smirked and shoved Kaiba back onto the bed, watching him with a preditorial glint as cerulean glazed with emotion, clouded emotion...unsure emotion.

"Nothing...everything..." the blond whispered, trailing a hand down the brunet's firm chest. Kaiba's hands, now free, reached up to push the blond away.

"Tsk, tsk...do I have to lock you up again?"

Kaiba whimpered lightly, he didn't want this to happen again...he still hurt from last time...it scared him so much...so very much...

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Kaiba growled.

"Gomen ne, Kaiba...I just can't resist..." he murmured, tugging the brunet's shirt teasingly. "And if I have to bind you, I will. It's your call."

'Ah gods, what do I do?' Kaiba thought desperately. He didn't want this, not again, not yet. If he didn't fight it, he'd display himself as vulnerable...weak. He didn't want that. But if he tried to resist...Jounouchi would set him again at his mercy. That was something he wanted even less...It was a lose-lose situation. He hated being restricted...especially to Jounouchi.

"Get off a me!" he screamed irrationally. Jounouchi grinned, latching Kaiba's hands across and above his head, pinning him ever so efficiently.

"Looks like lady luck's not on your side this time Kaiba. And I swear...this time...I will have you begging for more, because now...I have all the time I need." He said, smirking. Kaiba glared at him.

"What makes you think Mokuba wont hear?"

"Because I know he's at his friend's sleepover party. You shouldn't display those things so prominently on your calendar." The blond had seen it one Kaiba's wall earlier when he had come in. "So, don't tell me I have to keep you like this the whole time, Kaiba. Quit struggling. It wont get you anywhere."

"Let me go." Kaiba said.

"No." Jounouchi said simply. He reached beside the bed and unzipped his bag. Removing one of the silk scarves he bound Kaiba's wrists together. He then took another and bound the CEO's wrists to the headboard.

"There. Now both by hands are free." The blond said, smirking. He slowly ran his hands down the brunet's sides, touching him lightly while watching the cerulean eyed man's face. He reached up, silently unbuttoning Kaiba's shirt, brushing his fingertips across the man's broad firm chest, rubbing in all the right sensitive places.

Kaiba gasped, his eyes widening as the blond's hands and fingers massaged his stiffening pecs.

"Ma, ma, Kaiba, like I said—you want this as much as I do." The blond breathed, blowing lightly on the brunet's sensitive nub, sending sharp shivers down the CEO's back.

"Nn..." Kaiba bit his lip. He couldn't cry out. He wouldn't. But Kami, he'd never been touched like this before! This was very new to him. The first time, Jounouchi hadn't had the time to tease him this way. Now, he would go all out.

Jounouchi's head lowered slightly, his mouth attaching to the brunet's pale, supple skin, suckling and lapping all along the expanse of Seto's creamy collarbone. His lips went down suddenly, locking onto one of Kaiba's hard dusty nubs and working the other with his fingertips. Kaiba held back a moan as he felt Jounouchi's tongue swirl around the pinkish bud before he nipped at it gently. Kaiba's breath came fast, though he tried to control it. He did not want Jounouchi to see him losing control of his wants and body parts.

Jounouchi lifted up, watching Kaiba's breath catch in his throat as his back arched only slightly as the blond's heat dispersed. Jounouchi smirked and pinched Kaiba's hard bud tightly, digging his nails into it lightly.

"Nnn...ah..." the brunet gasped wantonly. He couldn't believe what Jounouchi was doing...but, damn, what perfect timing! He'd just finished a very stressful online meeting when Jounouchi walked in. And, damn, this was only the beginning...

Jounouchi moved down Kaiba's body, keeping his eyes locked with those of the brunet's as one hand unbuttoned his jeans. He tugged on the material and it slid only a little of the ways down his slightly curved hips. The denim jeans caught on Kaiba's boxers, and in turn, pulled them even lower along his hips. He yanked the zipper down and slid his other hand under Kaiba's back, pushing his fingers into the small. Kaiba arched up involuntarily and Jounouchi tugged his pant the rest of the way down.

"Ma...J...Jounouchi..." Kaiba protested gently. Jounouchi smirked, that argument had absolutely no structure to it. He gently kissed the CEO's hips, running his tongue beneath the brunet's navel.

A shiver ran up and down Kaiba's back, causing him to jump and yank at his bonds. Jounouchi smirked again, loving this immensely. He pulled Kaiba's boxers down just a bit while staring into Kaiba's dark cerulean eyes. He saw the twinge of fear and realized Kaiba thought it was going to be like last time. Well, wouldn't he prove him wrong! Jounouchi moved up, sitting himself down onto the brunet's hips. Jounouchi's hands moved up to his shirt and took it off, stretching his back as the material was slipped off. Jounouchi grinned as Kaiba's face tinted pink. Jounouchi trailed a finger over Kaiba's chest.

"Don't worry..." Kaiba's eyes hardened and he was about to object when Jounouchi shushed him yet again. "I don't want to hurt you, I promise this time wont hurt as badly, or not at all." He murmured sexily. Kaiba's eyes widened as Jounouchi moved off him and tugged again at his boxers.

"Don't." Kaiba gasped out. Jounouchi ignored his pathetic plea. Instead, he very slowly removed the last garment on the writhing CEO's body. Jounouchi smirked.

"Ah, see, I knew you liked this."

"I don't." Kaiba said quietly, averting his eyes.

"Oh, but certain parts of you are telling me otherwise..." Jounouchi whispered as he tossed the black boxers aside. The brunet gave no reaction.

Jounouchi ran his hands down along the man's sides, hips and legs, caressing the pale, soft skin.

"Don't make things so hard on yourself. Sit back and enjoy the ride! Oh yeah, and when you're really having fun, make some noise." The blond said, smirking. He reached over into the duffle bag he brought, pulling out the edible lubricant. He popped open the cap and poured some out onto his fingers, grinning as Kaiba's caught the scent of the substance and turned wide, surprised eyes onto him. He spread the strawberry fragranced lipid-like matter onto the expanse of his hand and slowly ran it over Kaiba's stiff flesh, feeling him shudder and twitch in utter bliss. Then, he gradually lowered himself, giving an experimental lick to the tip of Kaiba's leaking manhood. Seto fisted the sheets, willing himself to keep quite. Jounouchi nipped softly at the base, suckling along the size of him like he was the best flavour of lollypop. Jounouchi continued to lap all around the length of Kaiba's most sensitive part before he found an even more sensitive part near the tip of his arousal. A rush of excitement flashed throughout Jounouchi's body as Kaiba's manhood twitched and a small amount of pre-cum erupted from the top. He lapped it up hungrily, a popping sound resonating as he let go a second later. He smirked, deciding to torture him farther. He opened his mouth, keeping his eyes locked onto Kaiba's the entire time as he inserted the brunet's erection into his mouth. Kaiba's breathing turned heavy as he began inhaling and exhaling much faster, nearly hyperventilating. He continued this way for a few seconds before he threw his head back and screamed. A long ear piercing howl that made Jounouchi so hot he swallowed around Kaiba twice just to regain stamina.

Kaiba turned his head, his face growing brighter in his shame. He couldn't believe he had done that...but hell...no one had ever done that to him...damn, he was such a virgin.

He couldn't believe Jounouchi would do this if it was only a physical attraction. He couldn't stop the near purr escape his throat. Jounouchi noticed for he bit on the head of Kaiba's stiff erection. He licked at the pre-cum and sighed around his mouth full of Kaiba. The brunet practically went into shock. Jounouchi pulled away and licked his lips. He leaned up and kissed Kaiba playfully. Kaiba could taste himself on Jounouchi's tongue, along with a small hint of strawberries, and it was oddly erotic. Jounouchi reached down to unbutton his pants, once they were loose he tugged them off and tossed them to the side. The kiss ended and Kaiba's face was flushed, more so than when all the other kisses ended. The blond then noticed Kaiba was looking down...he smirked, oh yeah, he knew he forgot something before he left...his underwear. Kaiba's eyes were wide in astonishment as he looked back up into Jounouchi's eyes. His face was growing darker still, he was embarrassed...and _very_ aroused, Jounouchi noticed.

"Are you scared, Kaiba?" he asked, grinning. Kaiba turned his head away.

"Never."

"Are you sure? Then...if you're not scared...you want me to do this, don't you?" This time, Kaiba's eyes closed in another sign of defiance. Jounouchi leaned down, kissing soft butterfly kisses across the elder's pale skin. Jounouchi gently flicked his tongue along the brunet's prominent collarbone, lapping across the expanse of his chest until he found a particularly sweet spot on the crook of his neck. Jounouchi's hand drifted down, fingers playing teasingly about the CEO's soft skin. He continued until he reached the brunet's stiff member. Wrapping his hand tightly around Kaiba's flesh he began a quick/slow rhythm.

Kaiba gasped and swallowed a moan, desperately trying to stop his hips from lifting, but he couldn't. He'd never been touched this way, ever. Jounouchi's other hand held Kaiba's hips down while his lips and tongue worked on a spot that made the brunet shiver. Jounouchi forced Kaiba to meet his pace, sometimes slow, sometimes fast, but always masterful. Kaiba writhed under the blond, his cheeks flushed bright pink and his lips parted to take in some much need air. Jounouchi smirked, finding the look Kaiba gave him to be most explicit, he leaned down, kissing the brunet on the lips soundly. He used all of his skill to get Kaiba to kiss him back, waiting for him to bend to his will. Kaiba wanted to deny his body and ignore the pleasureful experience, but he couldn't...he kissed Jounouchi back, no matter how much he didn't want to. It was too much for him to handle...he couldn't stop himself. He felt Jounouchi's tongue slip into his mouth and he suddenly found it too difficult to breathe. His eyes squeezed shut, willing himself not to do anything...to remain indifferent.

The blond took over Kaiba's sweet, heated cavern, taking in his flavour. He frowned when he realized that the brunet was still trying to hold back...although, he knew it wouldn't last. He tightened his hold on the brunet's burning length, tugging playfully. Kaiba was unable to hold back a pleasure filled gasp, bucking upwards as he felt his nose tingle from the utmost bliss. Jounouchi smirked against said man's lips and continued to explore Kaiba's mouth, mapping out the interior for his own. Jounouchi smirked again, beginning to feel Kaiba's manhood throb distinctively. He was close. Jounouchi could feel Kaiba's face heat up as he neared his completion, which would only be the second time he climaxed, both caused by Jounouchi. As the heat continued to build, Kaiba began to lose himself, he began thrusting upwards to meet Jounouchi's hand—and moving his lips in sync with the younger man's fighting for dominance and entrance to the other's mouth. Seto cried out, albeit muffled by Jounouchi's mouth, as he released, biting down accidentally onto Jounouchi's lip causing a bit of blood to seep into their kiss. His hands tightened in his bonds, wishing with all his might to be released...

Even after he had reached his peak, he felt abnormally hot...his body was still sweating...he was still panting...and he as _still_ hard as a rock. Jounouchi smirked.

"Want more?"

Kaiba hesitated...before nodding in defeat, his eyes revealing much to be said about this situation. Jounouchi grinned.

"Good." He murmured.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Sorry to cut it off between lemons again! But I had to end it there otherwise the chapters would have been too short or too long, ya know? I wont exceed 5000 words unless it absolutely imperative, like in one-shots or in Of Panties and Oddly Placed Mistle Toe. Anyways, speaking of one-shots, did you all read my fic When Nothing Goes Quite Right? Go read it! I lurve that one-shot! Its one of my favorites! So please go read it! xcriesx it only has one review!


	4. Chapter Four

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Hey...Sorry about not updating for a while...school is getting really hectic and I kinda forgot about updating this fic...Hehe, sorry! Don't worry, only one more chapter after this. Remember to review! Its what helps the story move along! And this time I wont tell you how many reviews I'll need before the next chapter, just review and be rewarded!

Warnings: Hot gay porn SEX!

Another small warning: On top swap.

PS, I totally stole some words from Ms. Takenouchi Kira-sama's Ai no Kusabi fic(heh, more like novel XD)and therefore do not own some of the wording I used. But then again, some of it is our wording, because we wrote this before Takenouchi-sama's fics came out. Just when I revised it I noticed it had a lot of references...Meh xshrugx Its not like stolen wording then switching it around counts as _REAL_ Plagiarism or anything, I just thought I should mention it. Also, some small stolen wording from Ms. SSJ Sky's One Last Breath, and if you've read that fic as much as I have (practically got it memorized) than you'll know exactly which part was stolen XD, its only one sentence though, so no worries.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Want more?"

Kaiba hesitated...before nodding in defeat, his eyes revealing much to be said about this situation. Jounouchi grinned.

"Good." He murmured as he reached up to untie the brunet.

He did so and just as he was free, Kaiba reached over and yanked the blond seme to him, kissing him fiercely and roughly. He couldn't help the feeling growing in the pit of his stomach...he couldn't help the sick satisfaction he got when he thought of the blond mutt fucking his brains out, although he would much rather be on top. He hadn't admitted it...and probably never would but he wanted it...and he was letting the blond know in his own special way.

Jounouchi kissed Kaiba back just as forcefully. He could feel the brunet's want and need as his hands sifted upwards to rest atop Jounouchi's shoulders, sending a shudder racing directly along said blond's spine. Jounouchi broke off the passionate kiss and reached to the other side of the bed, where he set the strawberry lubricant.

"I'm sorry I forgot this last time. It wont hurt as much now..." he whispered lightly in the brunet's ear. He open the cap and poured a generous amount onto his fingers, locking eyes with Kaiba as he reached down. He spread the brunet thoroughly, lining his tight ringed entrance with the slimy gel before he gently slipped the first of three fingers inside. Kaiba hissed from the sheer coolness of the liquid and gasped as he felt one of Jounouchi's fingers within him.

Jounouchi watched Kaiba's face for any sign of discomfort, finding none, he slid his second and third fingers into Kaiba's snug passage, thrusting them deeply into his pliant body while he worked his member into attention with his other hand.

Kaiba bit his lip, refusing to cry out unless absolutely necessary. His hands rested beside his head, fisting the sheets tightly as his muscles contracted.

Jounouchi smirked, pushing his fingers in farther, rubbing the brunet's pleasure spot aggressively.

"...Na...a." Kaiba cried out softly from the build up pressure. Jounouchi smirked again, deciding the brunet was stretched enough. He removed his fingers slowly, Kaiba panting in extreme heat. He _hurt_...he never knew an erection could hurt so bad...He moaned from the anticipation. Jounouchi gently kissed Kaiba's lips as he slid the tip of his engorged arousal into Kaiba's tight sanctum. Kaiba inhaled sharply through his nose, one of his hands twisting firmly into Jounouchi's golden blond hair. Jounouchi groaned as he impaled the brunet to the hilt, stilling immediately afterwards, waiting. Kaiba tilted his head back, their lips sliding apart as shockwaves wracked throughout his body, bliss pounding at him from the heavens. Jounouchi moved his hips only slightly and Seto gasped and arched, Jounouchi's member was touching that one spot...the spot that made him shiver...pant and sweat...and it was such a soft touch...barely there...

Kaiba heaved his hips forward, wanting more of that touch, more of Jounouchi's touch...

Jounouchi leaned down, covering Kaiba's lips with his own, beginning a quick and heated kiss while also starting a tough and rough rhythm. Kaiba's hips rose to meet Jounouchi's thrusts. The brunet's hands moved to squeeze Jounouchi's shoulders, holding him tightly to him, silently asking for more without truly admitting that was what he wanted. Jounouchi's pace slowly began to build in speed and strength, soft grunts falling from his lips in approval of Kaiba's body.

Kaiba moaned uncontrollably, it was all so much...too much...the way Jounouchi kept rubbing his stiffened length...how he kept kissing him so heatedly...

Jounouchi was his craving. The less he got, the more he wanted it, and the more he got...the _EVEN_ _MORE_ he wanted it. He was so lost in his passion he hardly noticed as Jounouchi's hands grasped his, pinning him to the bed as he had before. Jounouchi switched angles, as he began to take the brunet harder than he had been. Said blond's fingers wrapped lightly around Kaiba's wrists, holding him down as his thrusts became harder and harder. Kaiba's body arched as Jounouchi suddenly slammed into his pleasure spot. The brunet's whole body clenched as the shiver he felt wracked throughout his body. His legs moved up, wrapping tightly around the blond's hips as he continued to take him ferociously and unregretfully.

Kaiba felt his whole world tilt. His body shook fiercely and his breathing was ragged and rough. Jounouchi's repetitive thrusts were driving him wild, and he ached badly for the hot release the puppy would give him. Jounouchi kept Kaiba's wrists pinned with one hand and the other cupped Kaiba's face gently. Jounouchi leaned down and almost captured Kaiba's lips. He stopped as if indecisive, leaving the last half an inch for Kaiba to close.

Kaiba watched Jounouchi out of soft and watery azure eyes, watching as he stopped just short of contact. His amber eyes this close was intoxicating to the brunet and he couldn't help the blush that began to creep up onto his face as he leaned up shyly to close the distance between their lips.

Jounouchi smiled into the kiss, extremely pleased with what his neko had done. He opened the brunet's lips, delving his moist tongue into the searing hot depths, moaning in satisfaction. Kaiba hesitantly kissed Jounouchi back, their tongues dancing together, tasting each other ever so exotically. Kaiba arched and cried out somewhat when Jounouchi roughly slammed into his body, the tip of his throbbing arousal grinding into Kaiba's prostate. Jounouchi stopped the kiss and stared into pleasure hazed cerulean eyes.

"You tired of being unresponsive?" he teased lightly.

"I get more out of it if I _am_ unresponsive." The brunet whispered, playing along. Jounouchi frowned.

"But did you learn anything from it?" the blond asked, tugging impatiently on Kaiba's member. The brunet in turn hissed and threw his head back in the ecstasy he felt.

"Yes." He muttered.

"Yes, what?" Kaiba smirked.

"Yes, _puppy_." Jounouchi frowned.

"I was looking for a 'master', but puppy works too, kitty."

Jounouchi's movements, which had slowly since their conversation, began to quicken and become ever hotter as the warmth grew between them. Kaiba's hips moved against the blond's almost in a frenzy. His member ached, throbbing in anticipation, he hurt almost as badly as he did the first time. Jounouchi knew this, and didn't plan on torturing Kaiba for much longer. Jounouchi then remembered something he had read before, he grinned madly. He slid his hand from Kaiba's cheek to under his back, digging his knuckles into the small of Kaiba's back to make him arch. The moment Kaiba hit the peak of his arch, he slammed into Kaiba's entrance and ground himself against the brunet's sweet spot with an ear shattering force. The CEO screamed with the contact, his voice raw and rough as he released violently upon his lover. His breathing was fast and heated, erratic and frantic. Jounouchi smirked, not much longer now...

Kaiba couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips as the blond continued to gain speed. He smiled to himself...Jounouchi knew what he was doing.

He was so intelligent. He'd fooled him both times, and had taken on the seme role with tons of confidence. Each time...he'd left him wanting more.

Soon, though...soon he...would have the little pup writhing beneath him...

As Jounouchi's thrusts became faster, they also became increasingly brutal. It wasn't long before Kaiba was fully aroused once again.

Kaiba quickly grew tired , his body becoming limp as Jounouchi continued to pound recklessly into his body. The brunet's face was flushed and his body was sweating, he couldn't take this heat much longer. Jounouchi desperately tried to hold back his own climax as he reached down to grasp the cerulean eyes kitty's stiff length.

"J...Jounouchi..." he whimpered lightly, arching up and releasing again onto Jounouchi and his abdomens. Jounouchi moaned loudly as Kaiba's inner walls clamped down onto him tightly, releasing his seed deep into Kaiba's lean, pliant form.

They lay together panting lightly, regaining their stamina lost in their completion. Jounouchi's hand lazily reached up to caress Kaiba's cheek lovingly. Kaiba's dark azure eyes opened at the movement and stared up into bright amber. Jounouchi leaned down and kissed Kaiba's plush, swollen lips, giving him the most passionate, adoring kiss he'd ever received. Kaiba had too many thoughts running through his head...Why did the blond kiss him and bother to touch him? Could the blond feel anything towards him? Why did Kaiba want Jounouchi to feel things for him?

...because it wasn't just lust...it was more...and it hurt him to think the blond wouldn't care less...or more...but it felt like he did...or was that just...wishful thinking?

Jounouchi lifted off lightly and began gathering his things. It was Kaiba's turn now...if he cared...he would take action now, not later.

Kaiba made no attempt to stop him...so Jounouchi continued to gather his things and get his clothes on.

Soft cerulean eyes watched the blond as he made his way to the door. Jounouchi looked back longingly at the brunet...Neither made a noise. The blond turned and walked out and door.

And Kaiba wished he would have stopped him.

XxXJounouchi's POVXxX

Why didn't he stop me? He didn't even say anything...I thought...maybe he didn't care as much as I expected. I was wrong about him. He really doesn't give a damn about me or my feelings...I've proved that I could hold my own...but Kaiba must have taken it as some sort of rape, not as a way to show my affection. Checking my watch, I realized that I'd been there for a while. And it had all been for nothing...Ah, the irony of it all...

I entered my house a few minutes alter and collapsed on my bed. I was tired and depressed...I do not want to face Kaiba tomorrow...He probably hates me now...

I know Kaiba is emotionally closed off, that the only emotion he can feel towards me is hate...I just wanted to change that...make him love me like I love him. I thought the only way to do that was to prove I could be as strong as him. I could be dominant and ruling...But I over pushed...I over did it...I raped him...both times...I want to bash my head in...

And how it hurt so bad to be disregarded like that...brushed off and aside for new and greater things...Man and he was a virgin too...I took advantage of an innocent virgin who didn't know any better...I cant face him...

Ah gods, I've never felt this way before...tears are streaming down my face like never before...I can't stop them...the feeling in my heart is too strong...too strong for _me_ to disregard...I love him so much...I can't just be thrown aside...not after all I've done to try and prove my love.

But I can't force him to love me. It just doesn't work that way. If he doesn't share in my affections then there's nothing else I can do. But...I don't want to give up on him either. As much as I keep trying to convince myself that it's over...my feelings and hopes only grow exceedingly stronger.

x

Since the idea of school filled me with such dread, I decided not to even bother going. No one would miss me too much, especially not _him_. I'm ahead in all my assignments, and besides, after going through that tidal wave of emotion the other night, I figure I deserve a break. And if Yuugi-tachi decides to come over, all they'd see me doing is eat popcorn and watching a chick flick. I chuckle in spite of myself.

I sigh lightly, I'll take today to shut out this emotional breakdown I seem to be going through and tomorrow its back to school. I...just don't think I could handle it today. I called in sick for school and the nurse said she'd handle it all. I hung up and flopped onto my couch, popping in the movie Titanic. I always cried when Leonardo died, even thought I tried to hide it when Yuugi-tachi and I went to see it in theatres. I'm in a crappy mood, I need to cry for something other than my stupidity right now. But jeez, for an American, he sure is hot.

After that movie ended, I put in another one, City of Angels, yes, another sappy story. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke the television was fuzzy and it was nearly three in the afternoon. School hours were almost over.

Later that night, Yuugi-tachi came over to see what was up, I told then everything and they had said that Kaiba had seemed extra weird over the expanse of the school day, constantly glancing over to my empty seat. Now they didn't have to wonder so much.

They left again, leaving me their sympathy.

x

The next day came and I decided, enough stalling, I can't avoid the inevitable.

I felt like shit. Even as I arrived at school with Yuugi-tachi...pure shit. My body was achy and I felt like I could just keel over and die. Great, there's Kaiba...another thing to add to my shitty day.

My eyes don't even meet his, I refuse to look at him. I passed him, and kept my face forward, feeling his gaze digging holes in the side of my head. I ignored it best I could. I couldn't say or do anything...I'd raped him...and fooled myself into thinking he enjoyed himself too. I should be locked up for what I've done...

I went to my class and sat down, sighing.

"This is...horrible..." I whispered lightly.

"Don't worry! Be happy! After all, you screwed an unattainable CEO!" Honda said happily.

"More like raped..." I muttered, my eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"Well...either way! You still got him, didn't you, you stud!" Honda praised me, punching my arm playfully.

"Not the way I wanted." I murmur quietly. Honda looked at me quizzically and looked like he was about to question me, but was, thankfully, interrupted by class starting.

This totally sucked. 'Look at the bright side, you got Kaiba all for yourself!' That's what everyone kept saying. Like I should be proud of myself. Maybe if Kaiba truly felt the same for me...then I'd be proud to win him over...I'm glad I don't have this class with him. Then I'd have to deal with his constant glares and angry facial expressions...But that's not saying I wont have to deal with that next hour...and the one after that...

I want to crawl into a hole and hide, hide for the rest of my life. Although I know it would do me no good. I have to face him some time or another. I walked to my math class and sat in my chair quickly. Kaiba entered not long after, sitting in his assigned chair next to mine. I looked up and stared at the board, trying to make it look like I was reading whatever gibberish was up there. My mind would not be on schoolwork today...

Kaiba shifted in his chair and my eyes were drawn to him, glancing at him secretively. He's working on a materials report for KaibaCorp. I averted my eyes before he could notice I was watching and pulled out notebook. I tried in vain to do the required assignment due on Monday, although I knew I would never understand a word of it with a certain CEO on my mind. The rest of the class entered and class started up quickly. Gods, I hope this hour goes by fast.

It took all I had not to look at him...I may have 'had' him, per say...but at what expense?

XxXKaiba's POVXxX

My eyes continue to wander over to the blond at my side. What happened to him? Why won't he meet my eyes? When I finally figure out I want him as much as he does me...he—oh gods, he played me...he must have...nothing really mattered to him...he just used me...and I believed it...

How could I have let him do this to me? No...but wait...he still kissed me...and damn it, no matter how good an actor he may be...nobody could fake that emotion...no matter how talented.

Then why won't he face me? Have I not earned his gaze? Maybe he's waiting for me to do something...or maybe...he's ashamed of what he's done? Jounouchi ashamed? No, that doesn't seem like him...he doesn't know the meaning of the word. Then he...he must be waiting for me to do something. But what? What should I do? My eyes look at him again, wondering what could possibly be wrong with him...He looks so sad...If he really was waiting for me to do something...he shouldn't look so sad...Maybe it...had something to do with last night? When he left...Perhaps...he is ashamed...and thinks I...didn't like it or something of the sort...I sigh and write down more notes on the class.

I looked up at the clock, only thirty minutes to figure out what the hell was going on...How to get his attention...

Oh my god, I just got a wicked idea. I quickly, discretely reached over and pinched Jounouchi's wonderfully shaped ass.

He jumped up, grabbing his ass with his hand and yelped very loudly all at the same time. Oh Jounouchi...such a puppy...

The whole class turned to stare at him but he was giving me the most unbelievably surprised/embarrassed/astonished look he could muster. I simply smirked and raised my eyebrows. He blushed hotly and retook his seat, muttering apologies as he went. Sensei excused him and the class resumed.

"What was that for Kaiba?!" Jounouchi hissed.

"I had to get your attention somehow, since you seem to be ignoring me lately, _inu_." I said it as if I did this kind of thing every day of my life, heh, that would be fun though... "What's going on? Why are you being so—"

"Aren't you angry with me?! Don't you want to kill me for what I've done?" Jounouchi muttered in anger at himself. I blinked, what he'd done? Oh...oh no, he took my not saying anything completely wrong! But then...I would have thought the same thing...

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, I'm angry at you, inu, but not for why you seem to think." His expression was to die for. He looked so sad, yet so confused.

"Then...Why—"

"My house. 7:00, be there." I answer in a no-defying tone, one of my more scary voices as well...He nodded quickly to show his understanding and faced the front of the room.

Second hour ended and I went to my next class. I had to think of how I was going to tell my chibi inu what I meant. I couldn't be rudely blunt, he'd misinterpret it and get angry...I have to do something...something so he'd get the point. Dinner? No, too hard and both Jounouchi and I are not the romantic-y type.

How 'bout sex? He gave it to me to prove his feelings...After all, that is why I'm mad at him...because he forced me down and...he was on top, twice. Would that work? It might...and it would give me back my title...But it could also be risky...Hm, I'll have to put serious thought into the sex option. How could I approach him with it? Should I just pounce and have at it? No...I need to be serious about this...He'll definitely take it the wrong way if I did that...I should be innocent in attracting his attention...but seductive to keep him wanting more...Does that combination even work?

Yeah...it was possible...but it isn't called sex if its innocent and seductive...its making love...not 'having sex'. But do I really want to make love with him? My answer almost immediately was yes. I love him. And I want to make him mine. I want to be with him.

I want him by my side, I want to be able to hold him when I want...kiss him when I want..._make_ _love_ to him when I want...I want him totally and completely. I quickly plan how to lure Jounouchi into my bed, not that it will be difficult, I'm sure he loves me...he kissed me and cared enough to give me my release...He has to love me. And I want to show him that I feel the same. Prove to him my loyalty, although I swear if he told anyone he took me..._twice_...I'll make sure to...well, torture him a bit. I smirk lightly to myself. I can't wait.

XxXJounouchi's POVXxX

At almost 6:30, I began to walk to Kaiba's mansion. Don't get me wrong with the steady tone, I'm scared silly. His voice is ringing in my ears still...deathly quiet...and so serious...What is he up to? And what does he want from me? Maybe...maybe he doesn't think I raped him, and he actually loves me back! But...I mustn't get my hopes up...it is Kaiba after all.

I arrived there almost right on time...I was about three minutes late, I hope he doesn't hold it against me...I raise my hand, ringing the doorbell with shaking fingers.

Thump, thump...Footsteps...very slow footsteps...as if he has all the time in the world. The door opened, and Kaiba stood nonchalantly in the threshold.

"I see you've made it." He murmured. I nodded slowly, unsure of his behavior. He stepped aside to let me in, and I walked forward, hesitantly.

"Kaiba I—"

"Shut up." He cut me off so quickly, almost as if he knew I would try to speak up in my defense. He said it harshly, like he was having an inner struggle with himself...He said it almost as if it wasn't even being directly to me...Kaiba walked up to me and stared down into my eyes...Such a confused, emotion filled gaze... "Just be quiet." He whispered, gently this time, as if to apologize for his earlier attitude; but, it was still a command I knew I had to follow.

Kaiba leaned down, taking my jaw tightly in his hand as he moved forward to kiss me. Like he thought I would try to get away...My eyes widened, then closed slightly, wondering what he was doing. Why was he kissing me? I could feel his soft lips moving against my own...He's trying to get me to kiss him! My lightly slitted eyes began to glaze over, my cheeks growing rosy as he kissed me so tenderly...

He moved away, his own eyes opening slowly to meet mine. His hand still held my chin in his grasp and his other hand rested against the wall at my back, trapping me between him and the concrete. I hadn't even noticed him moving us into that position...

His eyes were soft as they had been when I made love to him...but somehow...they were darker...more commanding...dominant and powerful. What did he want from me? Was this just some sick joke...or...did I really over exaggerate this far?

He smirked, his eyes becoming predatory.

"You're mine tonight."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Tehe. I lurve Kaiba. And Jounouchi. And them together. GODS!!! THEY ISH SO SEXSHY!!! ...sorry...Anyways, remember to review!


	5. Chapter Five

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: I'm sorry for everything being so late, I still haven't finished Lies and Betrayal, so it might be a little while for the ending of that, and finals have been hell, so I thank you all for sticking it out with me. We have trimesters so its really different from other school's schedules. Most have quarters or semesters. So…Lies and Betrayal should be up hopefully soon. I've been working really hard on Masquerade lately, desperately trying to end the fucker. Heh. After all this I actually am considering doing it all over. Re-writing it and all. I'm just not satisfied with some of the stuff that's in there, like the school project they do, I mean how over used is _that_ plot? It was the only thing I could think of when I wrote it though so…

Also, if Coley Carissa would get off her ass and write her part to our fic, then you guys would get a taste of something real nice. . (ish okie Coley-chan!) But she's had finals too lately, and tenth grade ish hard! So much harder than ninth! GR!

Warnings: Sex, gay porn very sexy, may cause drooling and short circuiting keyboards. Meow!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

XxXJounouchi's POVXxX

His eyes were soft as they had been when I made love to him…but somehow…they were darker…more commanding…dominant and powerful. What did he want from me? Was this just some sick joke…or…did I really over exaggerate this far?

He smirked, his eyes becoming predatory.

"You're mine tonight."

"What—?"

"Hush…" Kaiba murmured as he leaned down once again. His lips caressed my cheek and moved to my neck, his jaw opening to attach itself to my throat. He began suckling harshly and I gasped, my cheeks bursting aflame as if _I_ was the blushing virgin, which I wasn't. But gods…when I'm around him…I act as I've never acted before…He brings out these things in me…

I knew what he wanted now…I understood. My hands moved to his shoulders, holding him closer to me. I want this. I want Kaiba as mine. And I want to be his…As long as he wants me…I'll always be his…and I'll never reprimand him again…He pulled me closer, bringing our bodies into completely contact. This was what I had been waiting for…Kaiba's affection…shown in this form. Well…better late than never.

"Up to my room, koinu." He murmured against my skin, sending a shiver wracking down my spine. His slightly calloused hands brushed my back and sides as he led me to his bedroom. He slowly pushed me back onto his bed, the same way I did to him. His lips reattached to the curve of my neck, moving along my collarbone. As he lapped at my flesh, his hands moved up, bringing my shirt with them.

Gods…It felt so much better knowing, actually _knowing_ that he wants this as much as I…My skin scorched wherever he touched…everywhere he touched, my skin tingled.

He bit down lightly and I groaned, fully accepting his dominance as he had mine. His hands flattened to roam across my chest, his fingers tweaking my nipple before he pinched it, squeezed and pulled at it.

My back arched and I groaned loudly…I bucked my hips, searching for his body, which seemed to be all too far away.

He chuckled, "All too willing to moan as you made me _scream_, eh, mutt?" I growled at his tone.

"I'm not a mutt." He smirked as his fingers twisted my stiff nub and I couldn't help but gasp again and again as it sent pangs of pleasure throughout my being.

"A panting puppy." He mocked. I growled again and shoved at him.

"Get off me!" I yelled, throwing him off and moving off the bed. I fixed my shirt and began my stride to the door. What a jerk!

A firm grasp around my wrist made me stop as the owner pulled me back with a strength I didn't know he had. I turned to him, anger flaring in my eyes.

"You can't escape." He said darkly, yanking me back to the bed with a rough force I knew I never used…He pinned me to the bed, beneath his body as he pressed himself tightly to me. A sudden fear jumped through me and although I knew he'd never hurt me…he was smirking…so I struggled. It wasn't good to be that cocky…plus…I don't want to be his _dog_.

He held me tighter to the bed, ending my struggles. He leaned down, kissing my lips softly.

"I will bind you if I have to…but trust me…its much better to just listen." He whispered with a smirk. My eyes widened. I didn't want to be tied up like some wild animal and be subjected to _his_ mercy!

…but then…that _is_ what I had done to him…

I turn my head away from his gaze, avoiding his look.

"So, realization finally dawns…" he says with a chuckle.

I know now…this is simply his revenge…I had him, he has me…revenge complete…only to continue hating each other once this is through…mocking me with my own kiss…A kiss should never be used this way…I hardly notice as the tears begin to gather in my eyes…so all it was was sex? Nothing more to him than some bondage escapade? I should have known…

After all, this was Kaiba I was thinking about…and Kaiba didn't know what love was. I forced my head away, refusing to look at him. I felt his cool fingers lift my chin, making me face him. I kept my eyes closed, having no desire to see him at all. I could feel Kaiba shift and then I suddenly feel his lips touch my eyelids. My eyes fluttered slightly in reflex, the small tears that had begun to gather fell softly, slowly down my cheeks. He was trying to get me to look at him…I swear I wont…I wont ever admit to being his dog.

Kaiba shifted again, running his hands down my torso, tweaking my nipples, hoping I'd respond to him.

"Look at me, koinu." It was almost a command…but not quite. Nevertheless, I wont. "Look at me." He said again, a bit more harshly than before. I shake my head no, I don't think I deserve anything better than this after what I've done…but still…I wish for just once he could love me…Kaiba's hand slid down my frame, moving to my pant's button. I held back a sob as I heard them pop open.

I'm not like him…I can't handle this…its too much…before, while he was under my control…it felt…I dunno, just not like this!

His hand softly caresses my hips and stomach, his lips kissing small trails all around my body.

"C'mon, Jounouchi…" he sighed out. "Why don't you enjoy yourself…? You're practically getting a free show…I'd never do this to anyone but you."

XxXNormal POVXxX

Kaiba spoke the words lightly, almost scared like. He knew the blond was beginning to get frightened…that wasn't what he wanted. Somehow, his message hadn't gone accordingly and now the blond feared him…

Jounouchi continued to keep his head to the side, his eyes-now open-away from his captor's. Kaiba moved back up, his hand rubbing Jounouchi's cheek.

"Oh pup…can't you face me? I'm not doing anything that…that you don't want…I-I'm not hurting you…" Kaiba said, utterly confused as to why the blond was acting the way he was. Jounouchi's jaw clenched under Kaiba's hand, grinding his teeth together slightly. Kaiba didn't know how else he could try to get his message across. "Jounouchi…" he murmured as he leaned down, kissing the blond's cheek delicately. Kaiba frowned lightly in curiosity and a bit of frustration. The blond's eyes…they were glossy and tear filled. But…why…?

He brushed the back of his hand across his pup's cheeks and under his eyelids. This action, though, only made Jounouchi angry.

Jounouchi faced him suddenly, a fire burning bright in his eyes.

"Why don't you just do it already?! You want your revenge?! Well, I'm right here! Don't waste time giving me a false hope!" the blond cried in desperation. 'False hope? Revenge? What?' Kaiba thought. What did the blond mean? Revenge wasn't even in the _back_ of Kaiba mind!

Kaiba stared down ay the angry puppy. All he was trying to do was make love to Jounouchi, claim him as his and become the master again. The blond's eyes were big and hurt as he glared at the brunet above him.

"Pup, I don't want any revenge from you. I never wanted revenge, nor did I want to give you a false hope. I didn't expect for you to fall directly into my arms…but I didn't predict this either…" Kaiba said, sounding hurt by Jounouchi's actions. Amber eyes went wide at his revelation.

"You…you don't want revenge? F-For what I did to you…?"

"No…I don't. You are overreacting…I don't think what you did as rape…I-I loved it…cause you were the one doing it." Kaiba said quietly. Jounouchi looked up at Kaiba with shock clearly plastered onto his face.

"Are you saying…you…" Jounouchi whispered, staring bewildered into Kaiba's eyes.

"Am I saying what?"

"Nothing…" Jounouchi murmured quickly, looking away before turning back, staring Kaiba directly in the eye.

"Make love to me, Kaiba." He said, pulling Kaiba's head down and into a deep kiss. As Kaiba's lips slowly moved against Jounouchi's, his hands began to wander to the amber-eyed boy's hips, holding onto them as he lowered his own to the blond's beneath him. His fingers rubbed Jounouchi's upper thighs, said blond beginning to cry out lightly against Kaiba's lips, the brunet having started a quick and rough grinding rhythm. Jounouchi continued to make soft grunting noises in response to the brunet's movements…high pitch and almost like a crying sound against the CEO's mouth. Kaiba smirked and grabbed around Jounouchi's thigh, hoisting his leg up and onto his waist-giving them both just the leverage they needed to nearly mold their bodies into one. Jounouchi groaned and arched upwards, his hands searching out Kaiba as they clutched onto his shoulders to hold him tight. Kaiba stopped suddenly, moving up slightly to finish undressing the blond beneath him.

"Jounouchi…" he hissed out. Jounouchi looked up at him with passion glazed eyes.

Kaiba held back a growl, that look was so…tempting…He could hardly stand looking at it…He fisted the cloth in his hands and ripped, smirking predatorily as he reached over to his bed side table. Jounouchi looked confused as Kaiba reached back and leaned over, something red and leathery in his hand. He snapped the collar around the blond's neck and yanking upon the leash that connected to it.

Jounouchi blushed profusely.

"Heh. Now who's the master?" Kaiba asked darkly. Jounouchi couldn't help but grin at his mockery, reaching up to pull at Seto's shirt insistently.

"Your turn."

"Ah, ah, ah…I'm the master now, pup. I decide when." Seto whispered. Smirking seductively, he leaned down, capturing Jounouchi's lips in a harsh and heated kiss. Jounouchi groaned and arched into the kiss, the collar tugging at him in restraint. Kaiba used this to his advantage, sliding his tongue into the blond's mouth just slightly, making the blond whimper for more. He granted his request, leaning forward to dominate the boy's sweet mouth fully, receiving equal passion in his conquest when Jounouchi fought back for control. Kaiba moved away and smirked down at him. Jounouchi's eyes were dark amber, shimmering with fervor.

"Kaiba…" Jounouchi moaned, his stomach clenching as his member twitched with want. If he ever needed the brunet, it was now. He arched upward, hoping the CEO would answer his silent plea.

Kaiba backed away from the blond's mouth, yanking and pulling at the leash's base, tightening it to give the pup a small warning. Amber eyes gazed up at the brunet seme, confusion surfacing into glazed honey depths. Kaiba smirked as he leaned down to tease the boy's silky skin.

"Mm…Kaiba…!" Jounouchi groaned out. Kaiba's eyes twinkled with mischief as he continued to torture the blond beneath him.

"Hush pup. I plan on taking my time…after all, you came here of your own free will." He said. Jounouchi smiled and nodded, his hands running along his soft flesh, gently pinching and squeezing every now and again. Jounouchi sighed in bliss. Ah, it had been so nerve-wracking. He'd thought for sure that Kaiba hated him for what he had done…But no, things certainly seemed to have straightened out…As the brunet continued his onslaught on Jounouchi's body, the heat between them grew almost to a breaking point. Jounouchi moaned his approval and locked his arms around the sexy CEO. Kaiba growled angrily, biting down on a patch of skin by Jounouchi's collarbone. Jounouchi cried out, arching into the sensation.

"K-Kaiba!" Jounouchi panted out. Kaiba growled again.

"Ah, maybe puppy would be quiet if I tied him up by his own leash…" he muttered. Jounouchi looked up at the brunet confusingly. Kaiba glared. "Stop calling out to me…your voice does things to me…and if you don't want to be hurt…best be it that you keep quiet."

"You mean…you mean to say my voice turns you on?" Jounouchi asked with a grin. Kaiba glared and gripped the blond's leash tightening it around his neck.

"I mean to say that you will be silent if you want me to continue." Kaiba snarled. The blond decided it was in his best interests to not respond. At Jounouchi's submission, Kaiba head lowered to lick and suck at the curve of Jounouchi's neck. It took all of Jounouchi's strength not to cry out. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of keeping his self-control, Kaiba sat back, most of his weight resting upon the blond's hips.

"Take it off, mutt." The brunet demanded. Jounouchi took the statement to mean his shirt. His hands rose to Kaiba's height, placing his fingers at the gap between the buttons of his expensive silk shirt. He pulled quickly, buttons popping off the material, exposing Seto's sturdy chest. He pushed it over his shoulders and it fell to rest at the foot of the bed. Jounouchi leaned up and kissed one of Seto's dusty nubs on his right pectoral. Kaiba made a purring noise deep in the back of his throat and Jounouchi smirked, pleased with his reaction as he licked around the stiffening flesh. Kaiba pushed Jounouchi's body back onto the bed, smirking down at him with a slightly sedated look in his eyes.

"Naughty puppy. My needs will be satisfied soon." He said. Jounouchi pouted.

"And what of mine? What if I want to touch you?"

"That, however, is not a need. You may want to…but you do not need to." Kaiba replied. Jounouchi pouted again, about to voice his protest when Kaiba's fingers pressed against his lips to silence him.

"Are you complaining?" the brunet asked, raising an eyebrow precariously. Jounouchi looked confused for a second before his eyes widened and he shook his head furiously, replying with a consistent 'Mm-mm!'. Kaiba pushed his lover back down and laid over him, smirking with his victory. He tilted his head, kissing the blond in the heat of passion both felt all too suddenly creep up. The brunet rocked his hips down over his pup's, hearing and feeling said blond cry out against his mouth. The CEO swallowed the sound all to needily. He knew that Jounouchi couldn't resist his masterful technique…he wouldn't resist. He wanted this as much as Seto himself did…

As his hips gained a quick rhythm against Jounouchi's, he received constant moans of appreciation from his blond puppy. His tongue began to delve into Jounouchi's mouth in sync with his hip movements. The uke responded by arching insistently and fighting his mouth for dominance. Seto tugged the leash roughly in warning. It seemed that the blond had gotten used to being the master. He couldn't have that, now could he? Jounouchi stopped fighting Seto's tongue once he realized Seto wanted full submission, not half-assed. Although, he continued to buck his hips every now and again. One of Kaiba's hands went to his pant's buckle and buttons. He broke their kiss and growled in annoyance. Jounouchi move his hands to Kaiba's waist.

"Can I?" he asked breathlessly. Kaiba growled out a no, tugging on the leash and causing Jounouchi to whimper in slightly pain. He didn't know why Seto was being so…seme-like all the sudden…he was almost being mean…But, Jounouchi had his way…it was only fair that he let Seto have his. The blond laid back, ready and willing to submit completely to the brunet…no matter what that would mean.

Kaiba pulled the blond's pants down, smirking in satisfaction as he was revealed to him. He then proceeded to undo his own pants button, his boxers eventually going down with the other material. Jounouchi contented himself with watching.

"Now," Seto whispered predatorily. "Hold still and be a good _inu_."

Jounouchi said nothing, knowing that there would be punishment for protesting to Kaiba's nickname for him. Kaiba moved forward and settle himself between Jounouchi's thighs. He slowly moved closer, making Jounouchi moan with anticipation. Kaiba tugged on the leash with a quick yank. Jounouchi whimpered. Kaiba lay on top of Jounouchi, their burning arousals touching and making each groan with want.

Kaiba growled a bit, knowing very well he wouldn't be able to fully enjoy his blond pup unless he was a bit prepared for what he would offer. Kaiba's engorged length was only slightly thicker than Jounouchi's, but the blond did have a very small body…and he could possibly be a virgin, and Kaiba didn't want to embarrass himself by asking such an ignorant question. Kaiba growled again and reached up to Jounouchi's lips. The blond opened his mouth, accepting the fingers invading his wet cavern. He suckled the fingers, running his tongue all over the expanse of Kaiba's long slender digits.

Kaiba snarled temperamentally, the koinu suckling that part of his body was beginning to make him antsy…and it didn't go well for his over active imagination. He yanked his fingers out and shoved his first one into the amber-eyed boy's tight entrance.

Jounouchi winced, Kaiba wasn't being too gentle…It did hurt…but he had to be strong…no matter how it stung. Kaiba's fingers rocked back and forth fast. Jounouchi grimaced slightly as another finger was forced into his virgin opening. Jounouchi hissed through his teeth, Kaiba was too impatient to slow his exploring fingers. One more finger was roughly slammed into Jounouchi's body. The blond gasped quietly as Kaiba's digits went deeper inside his body.

Jounouchi's body arched suddenly as Kaiba's fingers probed into him, seeking out his sweet spot. Tears stung his eyes…seeping over the border.

"K…Kaiba…" he whimpered.

Kaiba smirked…the blond was so fucking tight! He removed his fingers, bringing them up to his lips. They were coated lightly in the inu's blood.

"A little blood every once in a while is good…" he said, licking at the blood before he positioned his hard member at the boy's entrance. Jounouchi knew from the books that this would hurt, bad. He tried to take a deep breath to calm himself. He tried to put himself in the mind frame that Kaiba had been in for their first time…but he couldn't. He wasn't so mean to Kaiba like Kaiba was being to him. Kaiba licked his lips and impaled the blond on the crown of his erection. Jounouchi cried out silently, feeling as if his skin was being fried off him. Kaiba didn't still, he penetrated the blond harshly with one move. The blond cried out again, this time louder. It hurt so bad…he couldn't help but scream with the pain his tormentor brought. The pain was so great, it took all of his will not to pass out. He turned his head, forcing away the tears.

Kaiba growled at the searing heat enveloping him, the puppy was so tiny…so hot…so tight…But he was in pain. No matter how the brunet tried to ignore it…he knew he couldn't. He loved the blond…he had only been trying to show that he was the master now…but instead, he'd hurt him. Cerulean eyes softened as he reached down, fingers playing softly over Jounouchi's stiff and erect sex.

Jounouchi moaned lightly, opening his eyes only slightly to glance up at the CEO. Kaiba bent down to award the blond a steamy kiss. He stroked him while he slowly rocked his hips, not enough to give pleasure to himself…but enough to calm Jounouchi down. Jounouchi sobbed lightly into the kiss, a stabbing feeling fleeting throughout his body at Kaiba's movements. But soon enough, the pain began to diminish…a strong yearning beginning to build up in the knots of his stomach. He arched gently, his hips rocking upward—trying desperately to sedate that feeling…but no matter how Seto touched him…no matter how he bucked his hips…the feeling only grew stronger and harder to please. He found that if Seto didn't start moving soon, he thought he might die…Gods! Was that what it was like to be on the bottom?! Jounouchi only whimpered to show the brunet that he was ready for more. He noticed the CEO had slowed down for him and he wondered why…he had all the cards, his role as master re-established…why would he go easy on him? Jounouchi prayed that this was a sign of at least concern, if not love.

The brunet soon broke the kiss that was intended to comfort the blond, and began to speed up a bit. Jounouchi moaned quietly, egging Kaiba on.

Kaiba thrust carefully, but quickly. He didn't need to, or want to, hurt his puppy any more than he already had. Jounouchi cried out as Kaiba hit the one spot that made his world tilt, arching upwards, trying to take the feeling bestowed upon him. Kaiba smirked and rocked faster, pumping Jounouchi's throbbing member in sync with his movements.

"K-Kaiba!" Jounouchi called, his pain forgotten. Kaiba and Jounouchi crashed together almost violently, each moving towards completion. Jounouchi arched up, squeezing Kaiba to him, the pleasure becoming too much for his body to handle. He'd been the seme before…full power over a ubber submissive uke…the ever repetitive thrusts into a tight heat that never lessened…but now…being an uke…he couldn't tell when the next thrust would be—And it was driving him crazy! Every slam into his body sent his mind into a haze and he had to nearly clench onto Kaiba just to assure himself he was there.

Jounouchi's face tinted a bright, liquidy pink. His body arched again and again as Kaiba continued to thrust deeply into his body. His thighs tightened along the brunet's hips, hugging him close as the CEO's length was buried to the hilt inside of him, the tip rubbing violently at the blond's sweet spot.

"Kaiba…please…please…" the blond begged desperately, his hands now fisting the clean white sheets.

"I thought I told you to be quiet." Kaiba grunted as his thrusts became insistent. Jounouchi gave a small moan in response.

"Can't help it…" he murmured, gasping as Seto suddenly slammed into his prostate.

"Too bad." Kaiba grunted, speeding up slightly, planning to always hit that spot that made Jounouchi writhe like mad beneath him. Jounouchi's cries were so lusty…soft and arousing. Kaiba couldn't think a voice could cause him so much pain…or pleasure.

Kaiba and Jounouchi rocked together as Jounouchi's cries became higher in pitch.

"K-Kaiba!"

Kaiba leaned down and kissed Jounouchi harshly as his fingers gripped the blond's member tightly. But even with his mouth tightly sealed to the brunet's he would make soft noises, urging Kaiba onward. Kaiba moaned, nearly losing himself. This was why he had wanted Jounouchi to remain quiet. He couldn't handle that luscious body arching to his…that voice calling out for more…those hands gripping his arms…those long slender legs clenching his hips…He couldn't handle it…

Jounouchi arched up, feeling his release approaching fast. Kaiba's hands pumped him roughly, fingering the tip and pinching the base.

Kaiba thrust into the blond once more, squeezing the smaller teen's burning manhood, feeling Jounouchi's walls clench onto him in the utmost tightness. Jounouchi arched up violently against the brunet, his climax washing over him in waves as he depleted himself onto Kaiba's and his own stomachs. Kaiba was soon to follow, he ground his pelvis into Jounouchi's once, as he was unable to thrust—cause of Jounouchi's tightly tensed walls. With an animalistic growl, he came deeply into his lover, feeling the scorching heat of Jounouchi's own release.

Their kiss slowed to but just lips resting upon lips. Both breathed heavily, hoping to regain their bearings. It seemed almost impossible…Jounouchi sighed in sedated contentment, inhaling the scent of the brunet. He felt like purring in such a wonderful completion.

"Kaiba…" the younger man whispered. Slowly, Kaiba removed himself from Jounouchi and turned them onto their sides, Jounouchi's arms remaining around the man's waist.

"So, how did you like it, eh, pup?" Kaiba asked, half-teasingly, half dead serious. The blond didn't respond.

"Now you see what it's like to be over-powered." Seto said with a smirk.

"Okay, okay…but…can you…?" Jounouchi asked, tugging at the collar around his neck. Kaiba's smirked widened as he pulled at the leash, revealing to him Jounouchi's hickey stricken neck.

"No way, you're mine now, Katsuya." He said. "You don't know how bad I got it for you, you inu."

Jounouchi blushed, eyes a bit wide and cheeks a tinge pink.

"You…you…"

"I love you. And I know you feel the same. You wouldn't have kissed me otherwise."

"You've known all along?" the blond asked in a small voice, face horribly red. Kaiba smiled and pulled the blond's warm body against his own.

"Yeah. You're not very good at hiding things, especially from me." The brunet said.

"…I love you Kaiba…and I'm sorry if I hurt you. I just thought you'd treat me as an equal if I…showed some aggression to yours."

"Oh, but I like you under me much rather than over me pup." Jounouchi blushed again.

"Hehe." He laughed a bit. "That's the reason I did most of this…I want to be your equal…no a—" Kaiba cut Jounouchi off with a sweet kiss.

"Hush, you are my equal…" Kaiba murmured against the blond pup's sugary lips. Jounouchi smiled and kissed Kaiba happily. He was the CEO's equal and he could bet things would be forever different for them. Jounouchi felt Kaiba sigh contentedly into their kiss and he broke for air.

"Seto?"

"Hm?" Kaiba answered tiredly, his arms holding Katsuya close.

"Love you very much…" Jounouchi whispered into the brunet's ear. Kaiba turned his head and locked eyes with the blond, gazing deeply into his passion filled honey eyes. He was blushing, badly, obviously not used to voicing such emotions. Kaiba smiled, the pup really did love him…

"Love you too, koinu." Kaiba said, hugging Jounouchi's body closer. "Did you always hope it would turn out this good?"

"…no, actually, things went wrong a couple of times…during my…" Kaiba nodded.

"Like this. You weren't expecting this either, were you?"

"No, actually…I was hoping this would happen…"

Kaiba smiled and hugged the blond closer. Warmth radiated from the younger teen and Jounouchi sighed contentedly. Soon, he'd fallen asleep. And it wasn't long before Seto followed suite.

x…Morning…x

Jounouchi couldn't deny that waking up in his enemy's arms was…weird. Of course, he was elated to be with him, but it was just so…different…He was still asleep, but beginning to stir slightly. Jounouchi wondered if he was dreaming…and if he was, was he dreaming about him? Amber eyes glanced at the bedside clock, it was still early in the morning. He sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to the brunet's heavenly warm body. Kaiba sighed in response, shifting slightly to gain better hold of the blond.

As Jounouchi fell back asleep, Kaiba slowly woke from a wonderful dream. He hated to open his eyes for he fear his pup wouldn't be there. Cerulean eyes opened hesitantly, fearful and hopeful. He was greeted with the heavenly sight of Jounouchi's face. Closed eyes as he was still dreaming and very…peaceful looking. Kaiba smiled and held the blond closer.

"I hope we can always wake up like this, pup…"

Jounouchi's arms held the brunet tightly, almost as if he was agreeing even if he was asleep. Kaiba smiled and lay still, basking in the feel of his pup's body against his own. Things had turned out so well for him…for the both of them. From then on out, their lives would be unbelievably better. There was a purpose now…a reason to be. Their "Reson d'etre"…reason for being. Kaiba sighed lightly as the blond slept in peace, undisturbed by any nightmares that may have invaded his dreams. Kaiba smiled at his lover, smoothing soft blond tendrils away from his god-like beauty. Azure eyes grew warmer as he watched the boy in his arms.

Jounouchi stirred lightly, amber eyes opening to gaze lovingly up into Kaiba's. He smiled and hugged him tighter, resting his head in the crook of the brunet's neck. He was almost afraid to ask…but he knew he needed to.

"K…" he started, but trailed off, unsure. "S-Seto," he said even more awkwardly. "Is…is this our happy ending?" he asked, turning his head to look into his lover's eyes. Azure was warming…not cold…nor viciously looking…Kaiba smiled, making Jounouchi's heart flutter in the process.

"Only if you want it to be." He answered.

"Then, you'll stay with me forever? B-Because 'I love you' should-should never be a…a one time thing…A-And I just wanted to know—" Kaiba cut the blond off with a deep, steamy kiss.

"You're babbling. Daijoubu, koinu-chan, I love you and I swear I wont leave you." Jounouchi smiled beautiful, his face illuminated lightly in pink at the CEO's unexpected kiss. Kaiba then frowned playfully. "But I will leave you if you ever force yourself on me like that ever again." Jounouchi shook his head reassuringly.

"I wont. I love you…I'd do anything for you…" the blond said, blushing shyly at the brunet. Kaiba's eyes widened lightly in the shock of his confession.

"Koinu…" Kaiba shook his head, smiling. "Ditto, love." He said, and sealed it with a kiss.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Iiya! Done! Over! And damn sexy at that! Actually, this fic was written in a notebook with a cute little kitten on the cover, imagine such a yaoi in such an innocent notebook. I think that was my biggest sin, writing bondage and yaoi sex in a completely innocent kitty notebook! …oh well. Like we give a damn. I think it turned out awesome! …Sexy Kaiba in chains…

Shine: Yep! I think we did well! (And I don't think I 'kitties' minded…)

Saka: Yeah, really, people kept saying 'oh, cute notebook!' cackles you think so, eh? Not cute in the way you think it is!!!

…sex…

REVIEW!!


End file.
